Love like this
by orangevanilla
Summary: Usagi whose guardian has recently passed away was taken in by a rich business man who turned out not what Usagi had expected. Her new guardian unexpectedly flips her life around... but what would her new family member think of Usagi's secret......
1. 01 Meeting

**Love like this**

Chapter 1 - Meeting

Usagi sighed as she lifted her luggage and walked towards her new home, she stared at the large mansion before her. It was huge to be exact.

Fame and money never meant much to her, but the size of this mansion and its unique structure was impressive.

She paused as she reached the gate, her hand stopping by the call button.

_Nii-chan... _

She wasn't familiar with that word..never really was. She would have to address him by that..her new guardian, she didn't know if it was appropriate because after all he was probably twice her age but to call him anything seems even more odd. Perhaps she could address him by his name.

She brushed her bangs away from her eyes. She wondered what type of person he would be. She heard he was a very successful business man which explains the large mansion and the elegant red sportscar pulled up on its driveway.

So when she thought of him, a typical middle-aged man popped up in her mind. She can almost see him in a grey business suit, carrying a briefcase. A short stocky man with a pot belly which accumulated from all the business dinners.

Why would such a man want to adopt her? He should be married and with many children. But from what she heard, he was still single.

Perhaps he was lonely...then again even if he was why her? She sighed again. Standing out here wouldn't get her anywhere and it certainly wouldn't help answer all her questions..

Usagi straightened her back and smoothed out the wrinkles in her cloth, then she pressed the call button.

* * *

_A week ago_

Usagi sat quietly. The man sitting in front of her was hitting his 60s. He had a kind face, he smiled politely at her.

"Tsukino-San...I understand you've been with Hitomi-San ever since you were a baby?"

"Hai.." Usagi answered softly.

The man in front her studied a few pieces of paper laid out before him. "It says here your parents passed away in a car accident not long after you were born..and that was why Hitomi-san took you in?"

Usagi nodded.

"You must have been close.."

"Hai..."

"It's too bad...Gomen.." The man smiled apologetically at her.

Usagi shook her head lightly. "emm en its ok.." Usagi paused before saying softly. "I"m happy she went with no pain.."

The man nodded looking down at more papers. Then he looked up at her and spoke. "Tsukino-San...what do you think of living with someone else?"

Usagi looked at the man in surprise. "Eh?"

The man smiled. "There is someone who would like to take you in Tsukino-San..you are only still 16, you cannot live on your own yet...after two years you may if you and your guardian both agree to it. However ofcourse this is your choice..if you'd rather live in the orphanage with other children..we could also have that arranged. "

Usagi hesitated. She had never thought of living with anyone else other then Hitomi..she had been like a grandmother for the past 15 years. She always thought she would be living with her until she was capable of living on her own.

The man spoke up again. "I understand its difficult to suddenly live with a complete stranger..but once you get to know them well enough..they will become family. Chiba-San is a very well off business man..he has done a lot of charity work for the orphanages..he's a good man Tsukino-San."

Usagi hesitated again before asking quietly. "Does he have a family?"

The man shook his head. "Not that I know of..he lives by himself."

Inwardly Usagi felt a pinch of fear, just her..and a man living together? Her expression must have betrayed her thoughts.

The man in front of her smiled lightly. "I know what you're worried about Tsukino-San but i can promise you..Chiba-San is a very decent man..we wouldn't have gave you this option if there was any doubt about it."

Usagi felt a color tint her cheeks. "H..Hai.."

"So what do you think? would you like more time to consider, its no rush."

Usagi looked down at her hands. The orphanage...she had never been good with making friends and dealing with a lot of people. Perhaps she should give it a try..in two years she would be able to live on her own anyways.

"I would like to give it a try". Usagi spoke softly.

The man in front her smiled. "Great..I'm sure Chiba-San would be happy to know."

As he was walking her to the door. She stopped, she wanted to know. "..Why..me?"

The man looked at her surprised. "Nani?"

She bowed her head lightly. "I mean why me...? He doesn't even know me.."

The man patted her on the shoulder gently. "Well Tsukino-San i'm not sure..you will have to ask Chiba-San when you see him.."

* * *

Usagi waited as the the call dialed through. Then she heard a click.

"Hai?" A voice rang out from the intercom. Usagi blinked at the intercom in surprise. She had imagined a raspier and..older sounding voice. But the voice that rang through was deep and smooth, it was the voice of a young man. Could it be someone that he worked with?

"Hello?" The voice from the intercom rang out again. Usagi realized she hasn't answered yet.

"H..Hai..Gomen..Is Chiba-San there?"

"May I ask who's speaking?" The voice asked.

"My name's Usagi Tsukino..." Usagi paused. What should she say? "I...I'm here to see Chiba-San..."

"Tsukino?" The voice in the intercom sounded surprised.

"H..Haii.." Usagi stammered.

"Ahh Gomen please wait a moment." The voice disappeared from the intercom.

A moment later the gate opened.

"Please come in Tsukino-San" The voice rang out again.

"Arigatou.." Usagi picked up her luggage and walked through the gate toward the main door of the mansion.

When she reached the door, she bent down to drop her luggage and knock. But before she had the chance, the door opened.

Usagi looked up through her bangs.

She stared at the man before her. The first thing she saw was stormy blue eyes..

She was so pulled in by his eyes she hadn't realized that she was staring.

She snapped out of her gaze when the man before her cleared his throat. She blinked and quickly straightened up brushing her bangs to the side. She felt her cheeks burning. How rude of her, to stare at someone like that.

"G..Gomen..I'm looking for Chiba-San".She mumbled.

The man in front of her stared at her for a second with unreadable eyes before smiling warmly and holding out his hand. "I'm Chiba Mamoru..Its nice to finally meet you Tsukino-San".

Usagi heart skipped a beat as she held out her hand numbly. Chiba Mamoru...this was her new guardian... She looked at the man before her. He was tall and slender. Dressed in simple gray slacks and a black turtle neck shirt. One hand was hidden in his pant pocket, the other felt warm and soft against hers. She had never been the one to turn heads and stare at good looking guys but she wasn't blind, she knew a good looking man when she saw one. But this man in front of her was gorgeous. He was everything she thought he wasn't. The short stocky business that she had imagined was immediately crushed by the image of the man before her.

"H..Haii..It's nice to meet you too Chiba-San" Usagi stammered.

The taller man smiled. "Mamoru is fine Tsukino-San. There's no need for formality."

Usagi head bobbed up and down. "Usa.." Usagi's voice cracked and she quickly cleared her throat. "Please just call me Usagi."

Mamoru nodded. "Then Usagi please let me help you with the luggage."

Usagi fumbled with her bag and handed it to the taller man not meeting his eyes. As she walked into the mansion, she looked around. It was clean and simple. There was not a lot of stuff but it was beautifully arranged non the less.

"It's beautiful here..."

Mamoru laughed softly. "I thought most girls would think its too simple and empty in here."

Usagi smiled and said in a light voice. "I always thought simple was good...Mamoru-San you have a beautiful home".

Mamoru's eyes met hers. Then he smiled and said softly. "I'm glad you like it..because this is your home too from now on."

Usagi lowered her head and turned around pretending to scan the room to hide her flushed faced.

Then a painting in the corner of the room caught her eyes.

She stared at the painting, mouth gaping. "Mamoru-San...this is..." She looked at the painting in disbelieve. This was her painting! Why was it hanging in here?

Mamoru walked up behind her. He set the luggage down and looked at the painting. "It's an amazing painting isn't it?"

Usagi turned to look at the man beside her. He didn't know...ofcourse he didn't she was the artist.

She had loved painting, Hitomi-San had been an artist herself and when she discovered Usagi's artistic talents, she had taught her many things. Hitomi had encouraged her to enter an art contest, the winner will get to paint for one of the most famous art galleries, and she had won. The painting in front of her had been the one she painted for the art gallery. It must have costed Mamoru a fortune to buy it from an art gallery. She had left the painting anonymous. She wanted people to see her painting but she didn't want fame nor money from it. It was simply something she enjoyed doing.

"Sometimes i feel like i can just sit here and stare at the painting...it's beautiful." Mamoru's voice broke off Usagi's thought. "What do you think this painting portrays Usagi-chan?"

Usagi looked at her painting, it was a painting of woman who stood beside a grand piano in the opening of an rose garden. Only the backside of the woman was visible, her head tilted towards the silver moon that hung high above her head, one of her hands reaching towards it.

Usagi spoke softly. "Longing... She longs and searches for something that seems so close but yet is very far away. Perhaps one day she will be able to reach out and touch the very the thing she's looking for. " Usagi turned to look at Mamoru.

Mamoru was staring at her, something flickered across his eyes. Before Usagi could determine what it was, it had disappeared.

He smiled gently. "I see.."

Mamoru bent over and picked up her bag. "Come on Usagi-chan..let me show you to your room."

Usagi followed Mamoru up the stairs.

"Here you go" Mamoru pushed open on of the doors in the long hallway. "Gomen..i really didn't know what you liked and i've never really lived with anyone..so please bare with it."

Usagi looked at the room. It was huge, with a bed that could fit atleast four people. The room was decorated like the rest of the mansion. Simple and plain. She drew in a breath.

"Mamoru-San...this is my room?"

."Hai...if you don't like it theres more rooms for you to choose, its just this one is the biggest, i thought it'd be better."

Usagi shook her head lightly. "iie...this is more then enough...please leaving it like this is fine. Arigatou."

Mamoru dropped her luggage in the room. "I left clean towels in the washroom, if you need anything i'll be in the room at the end of the hall."

Usagi nodded. Mamoru turned to leave the room but then he paused and looked at her over his shoulder. "I know it's going to take a while for you to get use to everything but please if you need..anything..don't hesitate i'll be there."

_I'll be there..._She barely knew the man but just three words had sent warmth up Usagi's spine.

"Arigatou..Mamoru-kun"

Usagi sank down into the bed as soon as Mamoru closed the door behind him.

She stared at the ceiling and sighed. She felt like she had just walked out of a tornado. Nothing...had turned out the way she expected today.

"Mamoru.." Usagi whispered. That was his name... he had been the shock hadn't he? He was nothing like she expected. He was definitely young enough to be her nii-chan...but somehow that title seemed even less pleasant then it had when she stood outside the mansion.

Usagi buried her face into the bed. She closed her eyes and sighed again loudly into the bed.

She did not believe in love at first sight and she definitely did not want to believe.. that ...she had fallen in love with her new guardian..at first sight.

**To be continued...**

* * *

Author's note:

So this is the new story i'm working on, i hope its not too bad. i hope you all like the first chapter. Please revieww and comment, badd orr goood i'll take them alll haha. This is my first Usagi and mamoru fic so i still have a lot of things to improve on but i hope its so far sooo good haha thank you for readingg


	2. 02 Her past, Her pain

**Love like this**

Chapter 2 - Her Past, Her pain

Usagi opened her eyes groggily and raised her hand to shade her eyes from the sunlight. It was morning...

She flipped around to her side and stared at the clock. _8:30_. She traced back to the events of last night. She had fallen asleep after unpacking and cleaning...

Usagi looked down at the blanket that covered her. Mamoru-Kun must have came in last night and turned off the lights for her and covered her with a blanket. When did she fell asleep?

At the thought of that Usagi bolted straight up. Mamoru-Kun must have been waiting for her to go down for dinner and she had fallen asleep on him! Usagi groaned inwardly. It had only been one day and she had already caused trouble for the man.

Usagi quickly got out of bed and washed up. After she made the bed, she changed into a pair of jeans and a white blouse and headed downstairs.

Mamoru was leaning over the kitchen counter with a cup of coffee in one hand, and a morning newspaper in the other. When Usagi walked in the kitchen, he looked up through his glasses and smiled.

"Morning Usagi."

"Morning..." Usagi smiled back at the man.

"Did you sleep well yesterday?" Mamoru asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"H..Hai..Gomen..I hadn't meant to fall asleep..I hope you weren't waiting for me to eat dinner" Usagi mumbled.

Mamoru shook his head lightly and smiled at her. "iie..its fine you must have been tired."

Usagi nodded.

"Would you like some coffee and something to eat?" Mamoru asked taking out a cup from the cabinets.

"Some coffee would be fine..arigatou". Usagi walked over to the counter and accepted the coffee that was passed to her.

"Here's some sugar and creme." Mamoru gestured at the bottles lined up on the counter.

Usagi looked over at the cup Mamoru was holding. "You like black coffee?"

Mamoru smiled and shook his head. "iie.. i think the taste is horrible actually..but it wakes me up and keeps me awake..perhaps because the taste is so bitter."

Usagi who practically put sugar in anything she ate stuck out her tongue and made a face of distaste.

Mamoru laughed and watched as she poured a good half a bottle of sugar into her coffee.

"I don't think i'd be able to live without sugar. " Usagi commented adding another pinch in after tasting it.

"I can tell." Mamoru said amused.

They drank in silence for the next few minutes. Usagi taking sips of coffee studied the man over the rim of her cup.

Then setting down her cup, she looked down at her coffee and asked timidly. "Mamoru-Kun..if you don't mind i was wondering..h..how old are you?"

Mamoru looked up as though surprised by her question. One side of his lip lifting into a small smile. "How old do i look?"

Usagi who didn't know what to answer softly mumbled. "Well...you couldn't be more then 30..."

Mamoru smiled. "I'm 10 years older then you Usagi-Chan."

Usagi blinked trying to register what it meant. "So..you..you're 26?"

Mamoru nodded taking another sip of his coffee.

Usagi also taking a sip of her coffee took in this information.

Then Mamoru put down his coffee cup, taking off his glasses he said softly. "Usagi-chan..although i'm your guardian now..." He paused slightly. "I've never..lived with anyone and I really don't know how this should all be...and I know its difficult for you to think of me as family right now...but i'd like you to atleast think of me as a friend...if theres anything that you need help with or you're not happy with..please let me know'

Usagi nodded. "Ofcourse Mamoru-kun...and if i'm ever troubling you please let me know as well." Usagi hesitated. "I don't know how to do a lot of things...but i can help with cooking and cleaning. So..."

Mamoru smiled warmly at her. "Hai..arigatou..but please don't stress yourself with it" He said as he moved past her to the sink.

Usagi leaning into the counter whispered quietly to herself as Mamoru busied himself at the sink. "iie..I should be the one to say thank you..."

Although she has only known the man for a day but since she has stepped foot in this house, he has been nothing but curtious and welcoming. He made her feel warm and at home..and for the first time in a very long time Usagi felt a familiar sensation lifting in her stomach. A feeling she didn't know she could have again.._butterflies_.

* * *

Usagi tapped her fingers lightly against the book she had been reading. She looked up at the clock.

It was 12:00 already but Mamoru-kun still haven't came home. This was the first time he's worked this late...

She sighed and looked at the picture stand on her desk, it was a picture of her and Hitomi. They were both standing there holding a paintbrush and covered in paint. Usagi had both of her arms wrapped around the older woman. Hitomi whose grey hair was tightly wrapped in a bun had a bright smile on. Usagi traced her finger over Hitomi's figure. She missed her so much...

Sighing again Usagi looked up at the ceiling of her room and chewed on her bottom lip.

She has been here for a week already and she has done nothing other then help out Mamoru-Kun with some house work.

She felt like she should be doing something else other then sitting around all day. She felt like she had to keep herself..but with what?

Mamoru hadn't brought up the idea of going to school.. and Usagi was grateful.

Usagi closed her eyes. She didn't want to remember. That one memory she had spent so long trying to bury down. How long has it been since she last went to school. 2 years? 3 years?

_2 years... _A voice in her mind whispered. No matter how much she wanted to forget that night, it always seem to find its way back to her. The night when her body and heart had been shattered... Her hands tightened unconciously around the book. Usagi stood up abruptly and shook her head lightly. Her head pounded. She felt like she was suffocating. Taking quick strides, Usagi walked through the front door and sat down on the steps.

Usagi felt the cold night air hit her face and she closed her eyes.

* * *

_Flashback_

"Gomen is anyone sitting here?"

Usagi whose mind had been elsewhere snapped back to reality when a voice cut through her thoughts. She looked at the young man standing beside her looking at her.

"ii..iie...theres no sitting here" She took the pencil that she had been unconsciously chewing out of her mouth.

The boy sat down. Then he turned around and offered his hand. "I"m demond. Yoroshiku"

Usagi blushed and offered her hand in return. "h..hai..I"m Usagi Tsukino.."

"Nice to meet you Tsukino-San" He smiled.

Usagi returned the smile back.

Usagi stole glances at the boy that sat down beside her. he had beautiful silver hair, it was such a rare hair color.

Inwardly, Usagi heart pounded.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

That had been the first aquaintance, on the first day of school. It had been the first time that she felt that way... the first time that someone had caused her heart to pound so crazily inside her. So many first times...so many happy memories that were now memories that she ran from. They were memories that stung. He had been her first love, and he had taken away all her firsts.

Usagi's eyes started to stung. It had been the first time she started have expectations, started looking forward to school...to seeing him...loved something more then she loved painting. He had brought her up so high and let her fall so hard. It had crushed everything. Usagi closed her eyes painfully.

"Usagi"

Usagi's eyes snapped open. Mamoru stood in front her, he looked alarmed.

"Ma..Mamoru-kun!" Usagi smacked herself mentally, she hadn't even hear the car pull up.

Mamoru looked at her and lifted his hand toward her face.

Usagi stiffened.

He hesitated and then gently one of his fingers brushed under her eyes.

Usagi blinked and then she realized that she had been crying..

Quickly she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Go..Gomen! I..."

"Whats wrong?" He asked softly.

Usagi shook her head, and forced herself to smile. She didn't want to trouble him. "iie...i'm just tired...gomen"

Mamoru nodded slightly. "Were you out here for long?"

Usagi knew he didn't believe her but was grateful for the subject change. "No..i was just out here getting some fresh air...i was worried cause you dont' usually work this late".

"Gomen..there was some last minute stuff i had to take care of today...come on lets go inside so you don't catch a cold..it's chilly out" Mamoru opened the door and waited for her to enter first.

Mumbling an thank you, Usagi slipped inside the house and quickly up the stairs.

"Usagi..."

Usagi paused just outside of her room and turned to face Mamoru.

Mamoru hesitated and then shook his head lightly. "iie..gomen. " He walked past her placing a warm hand over her head. "Oyasumi". Then he disappeared into his room .

"Oyasumi..." Usagi whispered looking at the closed door.

Then slipping into her own room, she closed the door and leaned on it. Bowing her head she stared at the floor. She was always troubling him...and worrying him.

Usagi slowly sank to the floor and buried her face into her arms.

The truth was even though she has only just met Mamoru-kun a short week ago. she had fallen in love with him.

It was strange..she didn't think she would fall in love again...and definitely not with a man she had barely knew.

But what right did she have? She...didn't have the right to love anymore.

There was no way that Mamoru would love someone love her...

she was..dirty.

Usagi wept silently.

**To be Continued...**

* * *

Author's note:

Here is chapter two! I hope you all will like the update. Sorry if theres any mistakes or incorrect grammer haha i'm not very good with those. Thank you for all your reviews. Please keep reading and keep reviewing. just keeep them coming haha

The next update will probably take a week or twoo i'm sorryyyy..but i'll be working on my other story as well. If any of you are in for some haruka/Michiru-ness. give it a tryy and i hope you will like it as welll.


	3. 03 His story, His past

**Love like this**

Chapter 3 - His story, His past

Usagi woke up to loud voices. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. They felt puffy.

She could hear voices downstairs It sounded like they were shouting. It didn't sound like Mamoru..

Usagi pulled on a pair of shorts and tshirts. She brushed her hair and pulled it into her usual bun style, She looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were swollen.

Usagi sighed and quickly washed up, then she headed downstairs.

She paused when she reached the bottom of the stairs, the voices were coming from the kitchen.

She could hear Mamoru's voice.

She walked slowly to the entrance of the kitchen and paused.

Mamoru was standing with his back to her, Usagi couldn't see the person who stood in front of him, but she could see the girl's long black hair, she was gesturing with her hands, she sounded angry.

Then the gesturing paused and the girl moved and looked over Mamoru at her.

She was beautiful. Her features were delicate and sharp, she looked like a doll. She had beautiful dark eyes that seem to see right through Usagi.

Usagi stayed rooted to the spot. Then Mamoru following the girl's gaze turned around.

Mamoru's eyes held something in them that Usagi has never seen before.

Usagi snapped out of her daze. "a.ahh go..gomenn..I heard voices so I...came downstairs.." Usagi finished meekly.

Mamoru ran a hand through his dark hair and smiled tiredly. "Gomen..we must have woke you up."

Before Usagi could say anything, the girl standing in front of Mamoru said quietly. "so thats her?..."

Mamoru started. "Rei..."

Rei looked up angrily at Mamoru. "I thought we agreed on you taking a break off work and have someone take care of things for you for a while, if you dont' want that that's fine, but what is this?" Rei pointed an angry finger at Usagi. "Now you're taking care of someone else? "

"I will take some time off work after i settle everything..and this is Usagi-chan, she's perfectly capable of taking care of herself..in fact she has been nothing but help to me." Mamoru said calmly gentlying putting his hand over Rei's pointing finger and lowering it.

"If she is so capable of taking care of herself..why is she here?" Rei asked roughly pulling her hand away.

Mamoru sighed. "Rei...Usagi's family now.."

Rei scoffed. "family...? So where did you meet this new family member Mamoru? I came here for a visit and all of a sudden there's a new family member? Was it a business dinner or from another late night out?. What did y fell in love with her and then she immediately fell in love with you..or was it with you money?"

"It's not like that.." Usagi said barely above a whisper.

"Rei that's enough..." Mamoru said softly.

"Then what is it Mamoru? Why are you always like this? Making others worry...busing yourself with a woman, you know you shouldn't be stressing yourself out, the doctor--"

"That's enough!"

Usagi flinched. Mamoru stood with his hands in his pockets, jaws clenched.

Rei stood stiffly, her bangs covering her eyes.

After a moment of silence, Rei said quietly "Do what you want..." Rei turned around and headed towards the front door, roughly brushing past Usagi.

Just before she closed the door behind her, Rei turned around and her eyes met with Usagi's. Usagi stared at the older woman waiting for her to say something, but then she closed the door.

* * *

Usagi stood silently, she could hear Rei's car pulling out of the driveway. She looked up at Mamoru.

Mamoru sighed and leaned against the kitchen wall, hands still in his pocket, He looked over at Usagi and smiled apologetically. "Gomen..she didn't mean any harm..."

Usagi nodded. "iie...its alright..." She studied the taller man in front of her. Wanting to ask him questions but didnt know how to ask, she fidgeted with her hair.

Mamoru as though reading her mind said softly. "She's my older sister..."

Usagi looked at Mamoru in surpise. "Older..sister?"

"Hai...".Mamoru walked over and sat down on a stool in front of Usagi. "She's not usually like this..today seems like one of her bad days..please don't mind the stuff she said..she doesn't really mean it."

Usagi nodded lightly.

"Ne..Mamoru-San.." Usagi shuffled her feet."Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure" Mamoru looked over at her.

"Why did you take me in?...I mean it could have been anyone.." Usagi asked quietly.

Mamoru put his elbows on the table and folded his hands, resting his chin on it. Looking out the window, he was silent for a second.

Usagi mentally smacked herself. He had his reasons..she was intruding on him. Just when she opened her mouth to apologize.

Mamoru said softly. "My parents passed away when i was six. Rei was 8 then."

Usagi looked at Mamoru waiting for him to continue.

"They died in a car accident...Rei and I were both in the car then as well, the car had swirved out of control and off a cliff into the water."

Usagi raised one of her hand and covered her mouth.

Mamoru closed his eyes. "When the car rammed through the railing and off the cliff, I was thrown to the front of the car." He placed a hand lightly on his chest. "My sternum had been shattered to pieces and damaged my lungs. Even now...sometimes its hard to breath. That''s why Rei was so angry...she worries a lot and she can be harsh...but she's a good person." Mamoru smiled lightly.

Mamoru's voice was calm but Usagi could hear the pain behind it. "My parents never made it..I remember when the car sank into the water..my father was already unconcious..there was so much blooding in the water surrounding us. Rei was bleeding as well, bits of the broken railing broke through the car window..It had cut Rei's back. My mother pushed me and Rei out the broken car window. Rei clung to me and a nearby rock until help came. We were sent to the hospital but my parents never made it. " Mamoru paused and smiled wistfully. "I'm beginning to forget...what my mother looks like."

"When i heard your parents also died in a car accident..and your guardian had recently passed away. I wanted to take in you...perhaps because we have something in common."

Usagi's tears fell, she shouldn't have asked. She had reopened a wound.

Mamoru stood up and walked over, stopping right in front of Usagi. .

"The painting in the hall..when i saw it..it had reminded me of my mother...just when i thought i was forgetting what she looked like..the painting reminded me." Using his thumb, he gently wiped away her tear. "Although her face isn't clear in the painting..i can see it"

Usagi buried her face into her fisted hands. She couldn't stop her tears for some reason. Mamoru was still hurting..even though it had been so long ago.

"Someone who could paint something so beautiful...I wanted to know her." Mamoru took Usagi's hands in his. "I wanted to know you.."

Usagi opened her eyes. _He knew._ "You..You knew..."

"When i saw the painting in the gallery..i asked the manager if i could possibly buy it...when i looked to see who painted it, it had been anonymous. " Mamoru smiled at her and said softly. "I never thought the artist would be someone like you..."

"Someone like me? " Usagi blinked.

Mamoru nodded. "Someone this young...and with such background." He slid his hands into his pocket. "When the manager told me about you..It surprised me...and I decided then that i wanted to take you in, not just because you were the artist but because i felt like i wanted to do something for you. Although i didn't think you would agree to it...i'm glad you did Usagi."

Usagi wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and shook her head lightly. "Naomi-chan..had been my only family for the past 15 years..I don't really remember my parents..I was much younger then Mamoru-san when they passed away..and when Naomi-san passed away...I didn't want to go to the orphanage.." _Going to the orphanage would meant going back to school..to everything that reminded her of the past.._

Usagi clenched her hands unconsciously. "I'm...not good with making friends..or dealing with people."

"I see..." Mamoru didn't say anything else. They stood in silence for a second.

Then Usagi said softly. "Arigatou Mamoru-Kun..."

When Mamoru looked at her questionly she continued. "For taking me in..."

Mamoru smiled and placed his hand on her head lightly. It was such a brotherly touch Usagi felt a twinge of pain in her chest. Even so, Usagi smiled up at the taller man. Mamoru had already done enough for her...in just a short week he had flipped her life again. He had...saved her from her misery. If she hadn't fallen in love with Mamoru...perhaps she would have never fallen out of love with _him_. Even though it would mean more pain to love a man she could never be with. How she wished she had met Mamoru sooner..but the her now shouldn't expect more. she couldn't expect more. She already figure that out the night before...so she was happy..that alteast she was with him...living together in the same house.

"Would you like to continue painting Usagi? Mamoru asked softly.

Usagi looked up at the man in surprise.

"I was waiting for you to say something about it..but you hadn't so I thought perhaps you didn't want to anymore.."

'I..I didn't want want to cause you unnecessary trouble...to paint again i would need a stand and so many other things..I--"

Mamoru shook his head cutting Usagi off. "I said it before..this is your home now too Usagi..if you needed anything..."

. "Gomen...it's just i'm still getting use to everything..." Usagi trailed off.

"Hai..." Mamoru smiled understandingly. "Tomorrow i will get you all the art supplies you need."

Usagi quickly waved her hand around. "iie..theres no rush..please whenev er you have time.."

"I have time tomorrow..it's not any trouble."

Usagi opened her mouth to thank the taller man. But instead a large growl rang out from her stomach.

Embarrassed Usagi wrapped her arms around her stomach, she could already feel the heat burning her cheeks.

Mamoru laughed. "Ahh..gomenn we didn't even eat breakfast yet. "

"H..hai" Usagi mumbled looking at her foot. She watched as Mamoru opened the fridge and search for food.

She settled down on a stool by the counter and watched Mamoru cook the sausages he found in the fridge.

Then she remembered something. "Mamoru-San.."

"Hai?" .

"When Rei-san was here today...She seems worried and she said something about the doctors...Is everything ok?"

Mamoru's continued cooking. "Ahh..iie its fine, its just lately sometimes ive been finding it kind of hard to breath."

"Eh?" Usagi looked at the older man worried.

Mamoru turned around and smiled at her. "It's normal..it happens when i work a lot, its just the stress."

"Mamoru-San..."

Before Usagi could say anything else, Mamoru placed her breakfast in front of her and sat down across from her. Her stomach grumbled again at the smell of cooked food.

Mamoru looked at her amused. "Please..eat"

Usagi felt her face burn up again. "H..hai!..arigatou Mamoru-San."

"Please..just Mamoru is fine" Mamoru said picking up his fork and digging into his breakfast.

Usagi swallowed her food thickly. Calling him by just his name..

"Mamoru..." She said just above a whisper.

"Hai?" Mamoru looked at her.

"iie!" Usagi kicked herself inwardly. "I..I was just testing..." Usagi finished lamely.

Mamoru laughed. "Haii"

After they ate, Mamoru had rushed to work and Usagi went up to her room. She laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Mamoru's words running through her head. _I wanted to meet you..._

Usagi sighed. If only she was as wonderful as Mamoru thought she was.

If only he knew..if only...

_To be continued_

* * *

Author's note: hiii everyoneee thank you for reading haha i updated much sooner then i thought i would. I hope you all like it so far. Thanks for the reviews! Please review more and more hahaha. okkk i will update as soon as i cann. enjoyyy


	4. 04 The day before

**Love like this**

Chapter 4 - The day before

Usagi trailed meekly behind Mamoru.

"Mamoru-kun..." Usagi started.

"Mamoru." Mamoru corrected her.

"Mamoru..."Usagi said in a soft voice. "You really don't have to take me..i'll be fine at home..." It has been a crazy day. First Mamoru had taken her to an art store and bought her more supply that she would ever need, then he had taken her out for lunch. Now they were going shopping for a ball.

Mamoru turned towards her."Did you not want to go?"

"iie..its just it's such a hassel to take me along with you.."

Mamoru smiled softly. "Usagi i asked you because i wanted you to come with me..if anything i'm the one causing you trouble...but if you really didnt want to go ... I"ll be happy to drop you home before i leave."

Usagi shook her head lightly. "iie..then..if its not too much trouble..I'd like to go with you." Usagi finished. How could she possibly turn him down when he was being so sincere?

Mamoru smiled. "Its not..thank you"

Then he sighed."Rei's right..I should have took a break a long time ago, this is going to be the last business ball i have to attend for a while..and trust me when you have to attend one every month...it really becomes something that you won't be too looking forward to. "

Usagi laughed. "I can only imagine..i've never even been to a ball before..never a mind a formal business ball."

Mamoru grinned. "Well you will be going to one tonight..and after that you'll be begging me to let you stay home the next time."

Usagi felt color rising to her cheeks. _The next time_.. Mamoru would asked her to another ball? She was sure there were girls that would die to go to a ball with him. He was rich, more of a gentleman then any man she has ever met, and she was sure anyone could tell with one look that the man was gorgeous.

"Usagi?" Mamoru looked at her concerned.

"Ha..Hai!" Usagi jumped at his voice. She had zoned out in the middle of their conversation! "Gomen!" She quickly said feeling her face burn.

Mamoru laughed. "iie..it's not good to zone out while your walking ne Usagi."

"Hai!" Usagi mumbled looking at the ground trying to cover her red face.

"Well here we are. " Mamoru stopped looking at the store beside her.

Usagi looked at the store beside her. She looked at the dresses behind the window. They were gorgeous. "Here?"

"Hai" Mamoru answered already walking into the store.

"It looks expensive..." Usagi said following him.

Mamoru smiled at her. "Its not."

* * *

Usagi stared at the dress in her hand. Her eyes fixed on the tag. Mamoru had said the store wasn't expensive...he lied.

Usagi mentally lectured herself. _He did not lie..you are just too birdbrain to realize that ofcouse something like this would be considered cheap to him_.

Bowing her head, Usagi sighed. But then again..this dress was worth half a year of groceries. She fumbled through the rest of the dresses, the numbers on the tag just seemed to get bigger and bigger.

How could she possibly accept something like this from him?

"Usagi How is it?" Mamoru's voice called out from outside the change room.

Usagi stared at the pile of dresses sourly. Two of these dress are probably worth more then she was if someone had put her on sale. "Gomen..I'll be out in a sec!" She called back.

Usagi sighed again and grabbed the first dress she picked up.

The dress slid on nicely, Usagi stared at herself in the mirror. It fitted perfectly. It was white lacey dress that clung to her body comfortably. The dress stopped right above her chest and above her thigh.

Usagi blew out a breath and stepped outside the change room.

Mamoru was sitting on one of the couches flipping through a magazine.

She fidgeted trying to pull her dress more as she cleared her throat trying to get his attention.

He looked up. Usagi looked up to see his reaction.

"How about the other ones? This one seems sort of plain." He commented, his expression not changing. "But it's up to you. Pick one that you like".

Usagi felt a pang of disappointment. She had been expecting a little more reaction.

"I"ll go try the other ones."

After closing the curtains around the change room, Usagi raised her hands and patter herself on the cheek. _Usagi as much as you're in love with him..it's not going to happen..Stop getting your hopes up..it just won't happen._

Shaking her head, and clearing away her disappointement,Usagi quickly flipped through the rest of the dresses, her hand stopping on a yellow dress.

She pulled it off the hook and held it out in front of her. It was gorgeous.

It was a long dress that stopped just above her ankle. It has halter straps that wraps behind her neck, the front was a low diamond cut stops at a black band that cuts under her breasts. Below the thick black band, the dress flowed down in ruffles.

Usagi unzipped the back and stepped into the dress.

She looked at her self in the mirror, other then the fact that her hairstyle didn't match her dress. Everything else fitted perfectly. The dress brought out her eyes.

Swiping open the curtain to the change room, she stepped outside.

Mamoru looked at her. Usagi feeling her face starting to burn under his gaze looked away.

"Do you like it?" Mamoru asked softly.

"H..Hai..It's gorgeous.." Usagi mumbled.

"Well this one it is then.." Mamoru said standing up. "Unless you would like to try other ones on..or did you prefer the one before?"

"iie..this is fine.." Usagi said. "But..it's too expensive..I can't accept something like this from you Mamoru-kun."

Mamoru sighed before smiling lightly. "Please.. just think of it as a repayment for all the housework you'll be doing from now on...and for accompanying me to the ball"

Usagi looked at the taller man. Her lips twitching upwards. She couldn't win against him. "Hai..."

Before she could go back into the change room to change back to her normal clothing. Mamoru said. "One more thing."

Usagi looked back puzzled. "Hai?"

"It's Mamoru..Usagi.." He scratched his head as though he didn't know what to do.

Usagi laughed. "Gomen..i'll try to remember".

* * *

Usagi stood in front of the mirror. She felt like she was looking at someone else. Perhaps she put a little too much make up on.

Usagi sighed. She really didn't know what type of makeup would be suitable for a ball.

She fumbled with her hair, untying them from their meatballs. It flowed down like a blanket covering her.

She brushed them to the front. They were half way down her thigh. she should get them trimmed.

Usagi slipped into the heels Mamoru had gotten for her.

For a man, he had exceptional taste in woman clothing. The black heels were gorgeous, they matched her dress perfectly.

She wondered if it's because he often bought cloth for woman. She has never really asked him about his relationships, she hadn't wanted him to think she was nosy.

"Usagi?" Mamoru knocked on the door breaking her thought.

"Hai!" She looked at the mirror one last time, straightening out her dress before walking to the door.

Mamoru stood outside her room dressed in a simple black suit, but it was enough to take Usagi's breath away.

"I didn't realize your hair was so long." Mamoru said gently touching a strand of Usagi's hair.

"Hai..i its been a while since i cut it.' Usagi said running a hand through her thick blond hair.

Mamoru smiled offering a hand. "You look nice..ready to go?"

"H.Hai...arigatou" Usagi stammered placing her hand in Mamoru's.

Usagi looked at their clasped hands, his long slender fingers wrapped around hers protectively.

Usagi pushed her thoughts down. Just tonight she would allow herself to think

_Just one night...for one night..let me believe i can be with him..._

**To be continued**

* * *

Author's Note: Hi! thanks for the reviews love you guysss haha please continue reading and reviewing. I hope the story hadn't disappointed you so farr, and you've all enjoyed the update. I'll update as soon as i can again!


	5. 05 The Night Of

**Love like this**

Chapter 5 - The Night Of

Usagi leaned close to Mamoru as they walked in through the door. She can feel eyes staring at them.

She forced to herself to smile at the women that came up to Mamoru to talk. They didn't pay much attention to her other then a side glance and maybe a smile that didn't look very friendly.

It was expected..She could just bet half of those women would just die to be in her place right now.

Her hand clasps in Mamoru, she looked around her. The place was beautiful.

"Mamoru-Kun?" Usagi snapped her gaze away from the chandliers.

A beautiful girl stood in front of them.

Mamoru immediately smiled . "Reiko-San."

The girl smiled putting a hand on Mamoru's arm. Then she looked over at Usagi. "This is...".

"Ahh this is my date Usagi". Mamoru said hands still clasped with hers.

The girl looked at Usagi then smiled and held out her hand. "Yoroshiku..I"m Mamoru's secretary Reiko".

Usagi smiled and held out her own hand. "H..Hai yoroshiku Reiko-San"

Reiko turned her attention back to Mamoru. "Mamoru-Kun..this is the first time i've seen you bring a date."

Mamoru smiled "Hai.."

Reiko smiled at Usagi again. There was nothing friendly about the woman's smile. "So where do you work Usagi-San"

"I..I don't work" Usagi stammered.

Mamoru laughed lightly. "Usagi's 16. "

Reiko looked surprised then she smiled. "Then Usagi-San you must go to the nearby highschool. I would have never thought you'd be a high school student..." Reiko took a sip of the drink in her hand still smiling. "High school girls these days...do they all like older man?"

Usagi clenched her free hand, unconciously tightening her other hand in Mamoru's.

Before she could say anything, she felt Mamoru pull her towards him, his hand coming around her shoulder pressing her against his chest. Mamoru smelt like laundry. Usagi looked up at the taller man in surprise.

Mamoru was still smiling, he spoke softly. "Usagi-San lives with me...although she's still young right now..but once she's 18..i'm sure she'll make a great wife."

Usagi still pressed against Mamoru's chest felt her face burn up. _He couldn't possibly have said what she just thought he did!_

Reiko's face paled. However she kept her smile. "I"m sure she will be...well I should say hi to some other people...have a great night Mamoru-Kun" Reiko looked unpleasantly at Usagi then turned and walked off.

Mamoru let out a breath.

Usagi face burning looked up at the taller man."Mamoru-Kun..?"

Mamoru realizing Usagi was still pressed against him immediately moved his hand and smiled apologetically. "Gomen..the people i work with...they..." Mamoru shook his head lightly. "Just don't take what they say seriously...and sorry for saying something like that... Rina-San...i didn't think it'd take this much for her to get the point" .

Usagi looked at him puzzled before she could ask Mamoru took hold of her hand again, pulling her lightly he walked towards the centre of the ballroom. They walked past dancing couples. Did he see someone he knew?

Then Mamoru stopped and turned around, facing her he smiled and held out his free hand.

Usagi blinked at the man confused. Then she realized what Mamoru was doing.

Usagi's heart pounded against her chest, she held out her hand.

Mamoru took her hand and pulled her gently towards him, then he moved his hand and placed it on her waist. Usagi tilted her head, her face almost touching the crook of his neck. Mamoru bent his head slightly so his lips are next to her ear.

"Dance with me?" Mamoru whispered.

Usagi nodded lightly. Mamoru pulled her closer until she was against his chest, he rested his chin on her the top of her head.

_Someone save her_...she didn't think she'd be able to fall out of love this time. She closed her eyes and let Mamoru lead her.

They stood dancing, bodies touching.

Usagi didn't know how much time passed but she wanted time to stop, if she could choose, she wanted to be here in his arms forever...

* * *

"Mamoru?"

* * *

Mamoru stopped, Usagi felt him lift his head.

Usagi's opened her eyes, and sighed inwardly. She hadn't realized forever was so short. She turned around towards the voice.

Piercing black eyes looked back at her.

_Rei. _Usagi immediately recognized the face. What was Rei-San doing here?

"I thought you'd be here, but i didn't see you all night" She heard Mamoru say above her. Usagi pulled herself away from Mamoru, and turned around.

Rei looked gorgeous in a white dress. The older woman lightly blew her bangs away from her eyes. "I was..you were just too busy to see me."

Usagi bit her lips nervously. She didn't want to cause any problem between Rei and Mamoru. She felt Rei's eyes on her. Usagi forced herself to look at the woman's eyes.

Rei studied her for a moment then she looked down smoothing out the wrinkles on her dress. "Gomen...i must have been rude last time..i hadn't meant any of it towards you." The older girl said softly.

Usagi looked at the girl surprised, then she shook her head quickly and smiled at the other girl warmly. "iie! you weren't...i'm sorry I intruded on your conversation the other day."

One side of Rei's lips lifted.

Mamoru cut in before any of them could say anymore. Raising an eyebrow he looked at Rei. "Don't I get an apology?"

Rei smacked Mamoru across the arm. "iie! I should be the one receiving the apologies!" She sighed. "But atleast..i'm glad you're finally taking sometime off."

Mamoru smiled. "Gomen..I didn't mean to make you worry."

Rei glared at him. "How can i not? Then she looked down and said softly. "You're all have."

Then Rei looking away said. "Well..ofcourse there is Usagi-chan now as well."

Usagi felt her heart clench. _Rei-San..._

"Oh there is also someone else...I'd like you guys to meet." Rei reached over and looped her arm around the man was standing beside them talking to 2 other people.

Usagi blinked. There were so many people standing around the ballroom, she hadn't even realized they were there.

"This is my boyfriend. " Rei pulled the man over.

Usagi blinked.

The man turned around to face them.

Usagi felt her chest constrict, she felt lightheaded. She stared disbelievingly at the man in front of her.

Her heart pounded and her mind screamed in denial.

How could she have missed him...?

How could she have not noticed.._that hair?!_

To be continued!

* * *

Author's note: DUNG DUNG DUNG...haha i'm sorry i had to leave a cliffy. I hope you'll like the update. Please review review and reivew! bahaha...enjoy!


	6. 06 The Night after

**Love like this**

Chapter 6 - The night after

Usagi stood stiffly as she looked at man.

Rei was saying something but Usagi couldn't focus on her words.

She couldn't move her eyes, he seemed to be equally stunned looking back at her.

Then her knees gave out and she felt Mamoru hold her up.

"Usagi?"

She looked up at Mamoru's concerned eyes.

Her mouth opened but nothing came out, blinking she cleared her throat. 'Go..Gomen..muscle cramped."

Mamoru's expression relaxed. "Can you stand up?"

Usagi forced herself to smile and straightened up. "Yea..it..It's fine now"

She lowered her eyes avoiding all eye contact. She couldn't look at him. She could feel his shocked eyes on her.

"This is Usagi..she's a new family member".

Usagi heard Rei introduce. What should she do?

She saw him slowly raise his hand and held it out in front of her. She wanted to slap it away. Those hands..she never wanted to touch them again.

Usagi swallowed the lump in her throat, taking a deep breath she stuck out her hand and plastered another fake smile onto her face. "Y..yoroshiku." She said stiffly.

His hands were warm. She use to love his long slender fingers and how they curled around her own small hand.

Rei patted him on the arm lightly. "Usagi-Chan this is Damon...I work for his father..he's my fiance"

_Fiance. _Usagi felt like someone just slapped her across the face.

"Yoroshiku.." He said quietly. Usagi couldn't read his expression.

"Damon this is my brother Mamoru.You've heard of each other." Rei grinned at Mamoru.

Mamoru smiled and stuck out his hand warmly. "It's nice to finally meet you."

Usagi wanted to get out of there, she didn't want to stay there a second longer.

"Usagi?" Rei looked at her concerned. "What's wrong? you don't look too well."

Mamoru looked down at her alarmed. He raised a hand to her forehead. "You're burning up a bit...are you alright?"

Usagi nodded. "It's nothing..it's just the heat in here".

Mamoru lowered his hand. "Just in case, i'm taking you home right now. Rei i'll still you tomorrow at dinner...damon you too". He nodded at the other man.

Dinner? Usagi clenched her hand. What should she do?

"Come on.." Mamoru lightly pulled her, his hand clasped over hers once again.

Usagi avoided Rei's confused gaze and Damon's penetrating one. She realized she was probably crushing Mamoru's hand, she was holding onto it for dear life, if she let go she felt like she would fall apart.

She mumbled a goodbye and followed Mamoru out the ballroom.

* * *

Mamoru took off his suit and placed it on Usagi's shoulder as they walked outside the ball room.

Usagi couldn't meet his eyes.

"What's wrong..? Maybe you're coming down with something.. Was it something you ate..?" Mamoru raised a hand and brushed Usagi's face lightly.

Usagi closed her eyes at the tingling feeling it left. She couldn't lift her head and look at him. What would he think when he found out? What would she do now? She couldn't even tell him the truth now even if she wanted to. His kindness was like a knife that buried itself further and further inside her heart, threatening to cut her heart in half.

Mamoru lowered his hand. He looked down at the ground for a second running a hand across his lips. "I'm worried Usagi."

Usagi shook her head lightly but remained silent. She didn't trust her voice.

Mamoru sighed. "Usagi ..." He ran a hand through his hair.

Usagi looked up at him.

"i know something's bothering you, i've known since that day i came home and found you crying on the front porch. But you just..won't open up to me. " He looked away. "I know you might still not be comfortable telling me..but seeing you like this and not being able to do anything about it...it's driving me crazy."

He looked at her. His eyes held something she couldn't read.

"Why?' Usagi asked barely above a whisper. "Why do you care so much?"

Mamoru didn't say anything. He took her hands gently into his own, tracing his fingers over them.

"I don't know..." Mamoru pulled her until she was standing centimeters away from his chest.

Then he brought his hands up and cupped them around her face. "At first..i just wanted to help out an extremely talented painter..who shared similar background with me." Mamoru traced his thumb across her cheek. "but when i saw you standing at the door...you took my breath away Usagi."

Usagi stood unmoving, eyes focused on the man before her. What was he saying? Her heart pounded painfully.

"I don't really believe in first at love sight but...with you that was exactly what it was."

Usagi felt her breath catch. She wanted to cry and laugh her heart out at the same time.

Mamoru smiled lightly biting one side of his lip. "I know..how crazy this sounds right now and this is probably the last thing you wanted to hear, especially from you new guardian--"

Usagi placed her hand over Mamoru's mouth stopping him. Her tears poured out of her eyes, her voice cracking she said. "No..you've said everything i've wanted to hear..hoped to hear..." She stopped.

Mamoru looked at her intently. "..But?" he asked softly.

Usagi wiped away the tears trailing down her face, but more poured out. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"But i can't be with you..." She whispered.

She saw the pain that flickered across Mamoru's face. He didn't let go of her hand. "It's ok...It's just how i feel..i wanted you to know..I don't want you to feel pressured because of what I--"

Usagi shook her head violently. "It's not that Mamoru-kun..it's not that..." She looked up at his stormy blue eye. They held so much question in them.

She forced herself to smile and raised one hand to his face, letting out a shaky laugh. "i'm not for you.."

"What do you mean?..If this is about my job or.." Mamoru trailed off as Usagi shook her head again, tears flying from her eyes.

He looked at her pained, brushing away her tears he asked softly. "Then what is it..? "

Usagi looked up at him, taking in a shaky breath. She couldn't tell him. She couldn't do it. "I.."

She could see the hurt on Mamoru's face, but he smiled shaking his head lightly.

Usagi felt the tears well up again. He had said what she wanted to hear the most hadn't he? She was aching to tell him that she felt the same, so why couldn't she just be honest with him and tell him everything? Even if he couldn't accept her past it was ok wasn't it? Even if he couldn't love her anymore after that, he had still loved her hadn't he? Her silence was only hurting him.

Usagi raised a shaky hand to her face to cool down the burning. She looked down at the ground. _Say something Usagi..you'll only hurt him more._

Before Usagi could say something, Mamoru took her shaking hand into his firmly, He raised the other hand to her forehead looking concerned. "Ahh Gomen what am i doing, you didn't feel well i was suppose to take home.."

"It's..It's okk..i'm ok." Usagi stuttered, tears still dripping.

"I"m sorry i made you cry.." Mamoru said brushing her tears away for the hundreth time that night. "Don't cry Usagi.. lets go home so you can get some rest, wait for me here i'll get the car." Mamoru turned around heading towards the parking lot.

Usagi looked at Mamoru's back as he walked away. How did it turn out to be this?. She felt her heart cramp painfully. If she let this moment pass, if she let him walk away now...it'd be all over wouldn't it? Tomorrow what would be of them?

Is it really ok to let him go like this? Usagi felt a wave of desperation.

Usagi opened her mouth,.wanting to call out for him. "Ma.." Her voice broke. She wrapped a hand around her neck. Her eyes burning with unshed tears again. He was already disappearing around the corner. Usagi ran.

Just as he was turning around the corner, he stopped hearing the sound of heels behind him.

Before Mamoru could turn around, Usagi wrapped her arms around Mamoru's waist and buried her face into his back.

"..Usagi?"

Mamoru turned around, wrapping his arms around her.

"I"m sorry...I"m so sorry Mamoru-kun..."

Usagi buried her face into Mamoru's dress shirt, her tears soaking the white material.

Mamoru rubbed her back gently. "It's ok..It's ok Usagi..you don't have to say anything ...i understand."

Usagi body shook under his arms, he didn't understand. She wanted him..wanted him so much. But it would have been easier if Mamoru didn't love her..because then for her it would just be an unrequitted love..because the truth was..they couldn't be together, there was no future.

The thing that was holding her back from telling him everything wasn't what he would think of her anymore.

Even if Mamoru could forgive her past...after tonight..she didn't know if she could forget and move on. She hadn't been able to for the past two years.

Now Knowing that _he_ was Rei's boyfriend...even if Mamoru accepted her... looked past everything...how was she to tell him that the very person was about to become his brother in law?

Usagi clenched her hands around Mamoru's shirt.

In the end...even if it was just one night that she wanted to allow herself to think she could be with him..it seem to have been to much to wish for ...

To be continued

* * *

Author's Note: Bahhh it's here! the update haha, he confessed! I hope i didn't make it too cheesy, but anyways enjoy the update! thanks for the reviews everyone. Please keep them coming haha


	7. 07 Her Secret, The truth

**Love like this**

Chapter 7 - Her Secret, The truth

Usagi vaguely felt a hand take off her seatbelt and lift her out of the car.

Mamoru? She thought groggily. She must have fallen asleep.

Then the memories of that night came rushing back to her. Usagi stilled, keeping her eyes shut.

The car ride had been silent, until Usagi eventually dozed off.

She felt Mamoru carry her upstairs and lightly drop her on the bed and pulled up the covers.

Usagi knew her makeup would be smudged the next day but she didn't feel like moving anymore. she just wanted to sleep.

Usagi turned around and buried herself further into the blanket.

She felt the bed sank as Mamoru sat down beside her.

"Usagi..?" He said softly.

Usagi clenched her dress under the covers. It was better to just pretend she was sleeping. She didn't have the strength to deal with anything anymore tonight.

Mamoru lightly brushed her hair from her face. Then Usagi felt the bed lift as he stood up.

After she heard the click of the door she opened her eyes.

Usagi stared at the ceiling, her eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness. Tears leaked out the side of her eyes.

Perhaps..she should have gone to the orphanage.

Usagi buried her face into her hands as she felt hot burning tears spill out.

Every bit of her past coming back to her... pressing her down and every bit of the hopeless future with Mamoru crushing her down all the more.

She could still see his shocked face at the ball.

_He thought he'd never see her again after what he's done..._Usagi swallowed bitter tears. Did he think she'd forget who he was?

She'd recognize his face anywhere. As much as she wanted to, she haven't forgotten anything about him.

* * *

_Flashback_

She stared as the teacher.

Usagi blinked. _A university graduate? 22 years old??_

She gawked at him. She thought he was her age! He was 8 years older! What was he doing in a high school?

The silver haired "boy" who had sat next to her was a guest speaker..and here she thought he was another student.

Usagi leaned her face into her hand, elbow resting on her desk. She felt a wave of disappointment. _Guess he won't be staying..._

She listened as he started talking. He had a pleasant voice.

Usagi didn't realize she had started to doze off.

Her head snap up when she felt someone tap her desk lightly.

She looked groggily up to see the teacher standing beside her desk, hands now on her hips. "Tsukino-San..could you please repeat what i just said to the class?"

Usagi immediately straightened up. She could feel her face burning. She wanted to crawl under her desk.

"G..Gomenasai..." Usagi stuttered.

The teacher sighed. "Well since you completely slept through Mr.Yamazaki-san's speech, i'm sure you wouldn't mind showing a bit more courtesy by giving him a tour around our school."

"Hai!" Usagi stood up quickly and followed the man out of the class.

Once the classroom door closed behind them. Usagi immediately bowed. "Gomen Yamazaki-San!"

He laughed lightly. "Tsukino-San theres no need to apologize. I know my speech was dull, i almost fell asleep writing it myself."

Usagi smiled shyly. "Then..let's walk around, i'll show you where everything is."

He nodded.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

After that day..he left her his name card and often asked her out to dinner.

She got to know him little by and little and she found herself attracted to the older man.

His father was the boss of a big company and he himself worked at the company as a consultant.

HIs father wanted to spend money and build a school. He was here at their school to do some research and surveying.

Usagi looked forward everyday to going to school, and bumping into him in the halls, speaking to him.

They started going out after a month.

Usagi had thought it was the happiest time of her life.

Usagi shrink further into her blanket. Her eyes staring unblinkingly at the ceiling.

It had all been cut down that night.

The day when he took her out to the beach but on the way back they got caught in a storm.

They had gone to a nearby Hotel that Damon suggested.

* * *

_Flashback_

At first Usagi hadn't thought of anything.

It was after they both showered that Damon had sat next to her on the bed. One of his hands reached over and hooked onto her shoulder.

That was when her heart started pounding and she realized they were in a hotel..alone.

"Usagi?"

Usagi looked at her toes nervously. "H..Hai?"

Damon tilted her chin with his other hand and kissed her lips. Usagi's heart pounded more rapidly.

It wasn't the first time they kissed but there was something different about his kiss..it was more urgent.

When Damon leaned further towards Usagi.

Usagi pulled away. "Da..Damon?"

"Shhh.." Damon rested his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her down on the bed.

Usagi lay stiffly. She felt like her heart was about to jump out of her throat. She couldn't do it here..She wanted the first time to be special, she didn't want it in a hotel where they were sheltering the storm in.

She laughed nervously breaking the kiss. "Um..Da..mon.." Usagi was cut off as Damon kissed her again. His hand moving under her bathrobe. She felt him untie her robe.

Usagi began to panick. "D..Damon..Wait...Stop"

Damon ignored her and proceeded in taking her robe off.

"Damon!" Usagi shoved at him. "St..Stop!"

Damon slammed one hand beside her hand. "What Usagi? Isn't this what you want?"

Usagi looked at him. "Wh..What?"

Damon could have been a stranger then, she almost couldn't recognize him as he sneered down at her. "Don't pretend to be innocent..a high school girl like you..its what you approach me for isn't it?"

Usagi stared wordlessly at Damon. What was he saying? She shook her head violently. "No...No...ofcourse not..Damon I love you...Its just I..this isn't how it's suppose to be..."

Damon traced a finger over her lips and smiled down at her. There was nothing warm or loving about his smile. "It's exactly how it's suppose to be U-Sa-Gi" He said punctuating every syllable in her name.

Usagi felt a cold fear break though her. This wasn't happening...It's Damon..he wouldn't...She loved him...

Her heart was in denial.

Damon grabbed the sleeve of her robe and pulled it off rougly.

"iie...please..Damon..don't do this.." Usagi wrapped her arms protectively around her now naked body. "Stop...Onegai!"

Damon muffled her screams by slamming his mouth against hers. He had been rough and aggressive.

Usagi struggled but it was no use.

Her struggles faltering as she felt him slam roughly into her again and again. Tears leaked out of the corner of Usagi's eyes.

Eventually Usagi gave up and simply laid on the bed, unmoving as he satisfied himself.

Everytime she felt pain shoot up her body, her heart also broke off a piece. She could only think of the happy times they spend together. Was it all fake? How could she have been so naive and stupid?

Damon shuddered and groaned.

Usagi closed her eyes, her hands clenching tightly onto the sheets. She wanted to puke.

Damon collapsed on top of her. He said nothing.

He laid silently on top of her.

Usagi felt numb.

She didn't know how long passed as they laid there, eventually Damon got up and began dressing.

He straightened his tie in the mirror. Then he turned around and looked at her. "Well i'll go downstairs and get another room...Theres no point for us to be in the same room anymore."

Usagi blinked. She didn't answer.

He looked at her for a second longer then turned to the door.

Right before he opened the door to leave. Usagi whispered, hands shaking as she held onto the thin sheets. "Did you ever love me..?"

His hand paused above the doorknob, back facing her, he didn't say anything for a second.

Then he turned around, a grin on his face. "You were the best...i haven't felt this much... _pleasure_..with anyone so far Usagi-San...you really are something..compared to the others." He turned back and opened the door, waving a hand at her. Then he closed the door behind him.

_The best one..._Usagi laid in the soiled sheets unmoving. she was so stupid...Usagi felt her lips quiver, then as if a wall crumbled inside of her. Her tears spilled out like a river and Usagi turned her head, silently sobbing. _Usagi..you Baka!_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

She had showered non stop for the next week, she had scrubbed until she started bleeding. She had felt so dirty. Naomi had been so worried.

Usagi didn't go to school after that. Naomi didn't question her and simply understood. She had been understanding.

After that she started painting.

Usagi wiped her tears with her fingers. Her eyes burning as new teardrops made their way down her face.

She had been trying to so hard to forget everything.

She didn't go to the orphanage because she didn't want to be send back to school. She didn't want to be reminded of any of it.

But fate could be so cruel.

She had fallen in love with Mamoru. It had been hopeless from the start.

and Damon..why did he have to be Rei's fiance? Why?? Usagi wanted to scream. She had wanted to just forget about everything and just live with Mamoru. It was ok even if she could never be with him.

It had only hurted her more to know that he loved her. She could just reach out and grab happiness again.

Usagi sobbed silently into the blanket.

If Damon wasn't Rei's fiance..perhaps one day if it wasn't too late she would be able to open up to Mamoru.

But now...how could she even open her mouth to tell him.

_Usagi...what are you doing? _Usagi clenched her hands so tightly, she felt her nails dig through her skin. _You're such..a mess!_

To be Continued.

* * *

Author's Note: OOoooo here it is! I hope you all like the update. Things are going to get very complicatedddd hahaa. I"ll try to update soon. Thanks for the reviews, love love keep them coming!


	8. 08 Confrontation

**Love like this**

Chapter 8 - Confrontation

Usagi sat in the kitchen looking at the clock on the wall. It's 9:00...

She wrapped her hands around the warm mug of hot chocolate she was holding, she looked at the other cup. The hot chocolate already cooling. _He's not up yet..._

Usagi looked at the stairs. It wasn't like him to get up later then 8:00...but then again he doesn't have work anymore so perhaps he wanted to sleep in.

She sighed. What should she say to him?

She only got 2 hours of sleep the night before.

Yesterday's re-aquaintance with Damon had kept her up all night. It brought back unwanted memories.

Usagi shook her head lightly. She wasn't about to let herself sink into it again.

She looked around. Since she was up anyways mind as well get somethings done. The house could use some cleaning.

She gulped down her hot chocolate and set the cup down.

Mamoru should be up by the time she's done cleaning.

They needed to sit down and talk, she needed to give him a clear answer if they were still going to continue living together. Leaving things unsettled would only hurt them more later.

She knew what she had to do.

* * *

Usagi flopped down on the cement walk in the backyard. Wiping her sweaty forehead she looked around pleased. She had cleared out all the junk in the backyard. Mamoru had flowers planted in the back but the bushes were uncut and messy, all sorts of chairs and unwanted furnitures were piled in the backyard. She had taken everything into the basement and spend the last hour trimming the bushes and grass. Now that it was all cleared, she got a clear view of the garden Mamoru original had. She smiled at the small garden. Satisfied with her accomplish, she headed back into the house to wash up.

She paused as she reached the back door. She let out a breath. She could do this...She was sure Mamoru was up by now. She needed to do this for both of them. She needed to be fair with him. Usagi pinched herself lightly. The pain didn''t clear away her nervousness. _You can do this Usagi...don't run away now..._

Usagi quickly slipped into the washroom and washed her hands and pulling her hair from their buns. She ran a finger through her tangled hair. Then she pulled it into a ponytail.

Walking out of the washroom, Usagi headed towards the kitchen.

"Mamoru-ku--" Usagi said softly as she entered the kitchen determined to get the conversation over with.

She stared at the empty kitchen.

Usagi blinked. She looked at the clock. It was 12:00 already...There was no way he was still sleeping. She walked around to the dining room and then the living room.

When she couldn't find him, she opened the front door to look at the driveway.

_His car is still here..._

That means he wasn't out.

Usagi headed upstairs. It wasn't like him to sleep in so late. Maybe she should wake him up.

She stopped in front of his door and knocked.

When no one answered, she knocked again. Where was he?

Usagi gently turn the doorknob and opened it lightly.

"Mamoru-kun?..." She called out softly.

There was still no answer, Usagi stuck her head in through the open door.

Mamoru was lying on top of his bed, still wearing his cloth from the night before. His white dress shirt unbuttoned and his head was turned to the side, half of his face buried into the pillows.

Usagi paused for a moment. Her heart starting to pound.

She smacked her chest a couple of times.

Then Usagi walked quietly up to the sleeping man and peek at his face.

His brows were furrowed lightly together and he seemed to be breathing painfully.

She gently brushed his bangs away from his face.

Usagi stopped as her fingertips touched his forehead.

Alarmed, Usagi laid her hand over his forehead, and the other over his cheek. He was burning!

Then Usagi realized Mamoru was covered in a thin sheet of sweat.

"Mamoru-Kun?" Usagi shook his shoulders lightly.

Mamoru didn't respond.

"Mamoru-kun!" Usagi shook him harder this time panicking. What was wrong? Was it because he gave her his jacket last night?

Usagi's hand went up to her mouth as she felt a lump form in her throat. Was it his chest?

_What should I do?_ Usagi's eyes burned.

Usagi gently put a hand on the man's chest and lightly pressed. She didn't know what she was looking for but she just wanted to check atleast it wasn't swollen or anything.

Mamoru groaned as Usagi pressed in.

It was his chest! Usagi looked around. She didn't know what to do.

She clenched the side of her jeans. Her eyes searching frantically around the room.

What was she looking for?

She stopped when she saw the phone on the desk.

Rei-chan!

Usagi rushed over to the phone and flipped through the phonebook.

Spotting rei's number, Usagi tossed the phonebook aside and dialed it.

"Come on..Rei-Chan please be home..." Usagi whispered, chewing on one of her fingers. Her eyes glancing over at Mamoru.

She felt a pinch of fear. What if something happened to Mamoru?

Usagi shook her head violently. She wasn't going to think like that.

Then she heard a click on the other side.

Usagi opened her mouth to speak but her voice caught when she heard the voice on the other side.

"Hello?"

Usagi tightened her hands around the phone.

"..Hello?"

It was a man's voice. _Damon._

Usagi slammed the phone back down.

Usagi closed her eyes and leaned on the small table. beside the bed.

She looked over at Mamoru. What was she doing? She needed to get Rei.

Usagi picked up the phone again.

She hesitated for a moment. Looking over at Mamoru again, she dialed the number.

"Hello?" Damon sounded annoyed.

"I..I need to speak to Rei-Chan" Usagi stuttered.

There was silence on the other side for a second.

'Hold on..I'll get her." Damon said quietly.

Usagi sagged against the table and waited.

After a moment Rei picked up the phone."Hello?"

"Rei-Chan it's me."

"Usagi-Chan? "

"Yea, Rei-Chan theres something wrong with Mamoru-kun" Usagi's voice wavered. "I don't know what's wrong with him, I think it's his chest, and he's burning up. He won't respond to me. He's breathing really hard. What should I do?"

"Usagi-Chan slow down." Rei said in a confused voice. "What happened to Mamoru?"

Usagi took in a breath to calm herself. "Mamoru-Kun has a fever and he won't respond to me. I think it's his chest."

"Usagi-Chan it's ok. Try to bring down his fever first. I'll be over as fast i can ok?"

"Yea ok." Usagi hung up the phone.

She stood there for a second. Then she rushed into the washroom.

Usagi wetted a small towel with cold water and then folded it.

She walked backed to the bed and sat down.

She turned Mamoru's head lightly so he was facing upwards and she placed the towel on his forehead.

She brushed her finger over his cheeks lightly.

"Mamoru-Kun..you'll be ok.." She said softly.

She reached down to pull the blanket from under him.

As she pulled up the blanket, she blushed. She had forgotten his shirt was open.

Her eyes roamed unconciously over his upper body.

She stared almost sourly at the toned muscles. There just isn't any flaws on him is there?

Usagi sighed. Then she heard the door open downstairs.

She rushed down the stairs.

"Rei-Ch--" Usagi stopped as she saw the man behind Rei.

"Oh Usagi-Chan." Rei looked up as she took off her heels. "This is Damon, you met him last night."

Usagi stared at the man. Grey eyes stared calmly back at her.

"Yea..." Usagi looked down."Mamoru-Kun' upstairs."

Rei nodded and head upstairs. "Usagi sorry could you keep Damon company for a while. I'll go check on Mamoru."

Usagi opened her mouth to say something but Rei had already disappeared down the hall.

She turned around not looking at him. "i"m sorry i have to go do Somethin--"

"You can't keep running away Usagi." Damon said softly cutting her off.

Usagi stiffened.

Slowly she turned around to face him.

He stood looking at her with his hands in his pocket. His silver hair tied back loosely. His bangs crossing messily across his forehead.

He was still as good looking as ever, but nothing else about him was the same to her anymore.

Usagi smiled bitterly.

"A cup of hot chocolate?" She asked softly still standing in the middle of the staircase.

Damon nodded. "That would be good."

They stared at each other for a second, Damon looking up at her from the bottom of the stairs.

Then Usagi walked down the stairs to where he was standing.

They walked over to the kitchen in silence.

She could feel Damon glancing at her.

Usagi looked straight ahead avoiding his gaze.

Usagi brushed her hair away from her eyes.

She winced inwardly at how her day had turned out.

Instead of a planned talk with Mamoru..Mamoru was sick and she had landed an unwanted confrontation with Damon.

If there was a god, he must hate her.

_To be continued_

* * *

Author's note: Heres the update! sorry for taking tooo long, had to cram for midterms. hope you all like it, please revieww thankss for reading


	9. 09 Confession

**Love like this**

Chapter 9 - Confession

Usagi stirred the hot chocolate in front of her. Her eyes focused on it.

The kitchen was quiet. Damon sat silently in front of her sipping on his drink.

Tired of waiting for the conversation to start, Usagi stopped stirring and sighed. She looked up at him. "What did you want?"

She didn't really want to be here. She wanted to be upstairs with Mamoru, making sure that he was alright.

Damon regarded her quietly for a moment. Then he said quietly. "How have you been?"

Usagi almost snorted. "Not bad."

Damon was quiet again, eyes on the counter. "That's good"

"What did you want Damon? I can't sit here all day to wait--"

"I'm sorry" Damon cut in quietly.

Usagi's head snapped up. It had been said so quietly she almost miss it. "What?"

Damon looked up at her. "I said i'm sorry...about what happened before..about..us".

Usagi swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. "Why..why are you telling me this now."

Damon looked away and out the window, he shrugged and said softly. "I just want you to know..."

He didn't say anything for a few seconds.

Then he turned aorund and looked at her again. "If it's possible..i hope this can just be left like this..whatever happened is in the past..i don't want Rei to know."

Usagi stared at the man in front of her. Was he ashamed of what he did? Did he want her to keep a secret so he can do the same thing to Rei?

She felt a flare of anger.

Usagi opened her mouth to retort but the look in Damon's eyes stopped her.

She studied the man before her.

"You're in love with her..." Usagi stated.

Damon nodded slowly. "For the first time..."

_For the first time...he never loved her._ Usagi felt a pang of pain. Although his words shouldn't have the power to hurt anymore, the realization that he never loved her did.

"I was never planning on saying anything anyways.."

Damon looked at her. "I know it's a lot of ask..especially after what i did--"

"It's not." Usagi cut in abruptly not wanting to hear more about that night. "It's better to be left untold..for all of us"

Damon nodded. "Thank you"

Usagi got up and set her cup in the sank, she turned around to leave.

"Do you love him?"

Damon asked quietly just before she left the kitchen.

She paused. Then she said softly. "Yes"

Usagi turned around. "But i can't be with him...not when i have to constantly lie about my past and keep things from him..plus he deserves better."

Damon sighed. "I'm sorry...it's because of me..."

Usagi didn't say anything.

She quietly left the kitchen and headed upstairs.

* * *

Just as she reached Mamoru's room. Rei came out.

She smiled apologetically. "Gomen..It must have been awkward down there with Damon. He's not really much of a talker."

Usagi shook her head lightly. "iie...its ok. Is Mamoru-kun ok?"

Rei nodded. "It''s normal. It happens time to time, he'll start burning up. He must have been out in the cold for quite a while last night."

Usagi winced. "Gomen he gave me his jacket and.."

Rei patted her shoulder lightly. "Don't apologize. We're family..we should be taking care of each other."

Usagi felt warm all over at Rei's words.

"Well Damon's waiting for me..we're suppose to go out to lunch today. Mamoru should be ok, if it gets worse call me right away or take him to the hospital if you can't reach me."

Usagi nodded. "I will thanks Rei-Chan..." She gestured towards the stairs. "He's waiting for you"

Rei smiled. "I'll come visit later. "

Usagi smiled back at the older girl and watched as she headed downstairs.

She watched as Damon and Rei leave, before Damon closed the door he turned back and looked at her.

Then he closed the door behind him.

Hearing the front door click shut, Usagi slipped into Mamoru's room.

Usagi quietly sat down on the side of the bed. She gently put on hand on Mamoru's forehead. It was still burning but he seemed to be breathing more evenly now.

Just as Usagi was about to get up. Mamoru groggily opened his eyes.

"Usagi?" His voice soft and cracked.

." I"ll get you some water." Usagi got up to go get some water.

Mamoru pulled her hand lightly stopping her. He shook his head. "It's ok..What time is it?"

Usagi sat back down on the bed. "It's 2:00...You scared me this morning, you didn't even respond when i nudged you."

"Gomen..." Mamoru smiled apologetically. "It's like this from time to time."

Usagi absently placed her hand on Mamoru's chest. "How's your chest?"

Mamoru gazed at her. Usagi felt her cheeks burn when she realized she had placed her hand on Mamoru's bare chest. She abruptly pulled her hand away.

"Gomen.." Usagi mumbled.

Mamoru shook his head.

Usagi looked at him. His hair was messy, a thin sheet of sweat covered his body but he was still gorgeous.

"Mamoru-kun..." Usagi looked down at her hands. "About last night..."

"Gomen..."

She looked up at him.

"Yesterday was my fault, i shouldn't have been so blunt. I understand .. that you can't be with me. You don't have to explain yourself to me." Mamoru brushed his thumb over Usagi's cheek. "As long as you're happy."

Usagi's tears glided down her cheek.

Mamoru pushed himself up and cupped both of cheeks with his hand.

Usagi shook her hand, she covered Mamoru's hand with her own. She cried silently into them.

Mamoru pulled her into his chest. Usagi buried her face in it.

"Don't cry...starting from tomorrow everything will be back to the way it is. I'll be your guardian... " He rested his chin on her head. " and everything will return to the way it was...I promise" Mamoru said softly.

Usagi felt something rip inside.

She nodded none the less. It was the best thing..for all of them.

Just as Usagi pull away, she felt Mamoru tip backwards lightly.

"Mamoru?"Usagi said alarmed steadying him.

"Gomen..." Mamoru shook his head lightly trying to clear his dizzines.

"Are you ok? Are you in pain?" Usagi immediately felt Mamoru' forehead. She gasped when hot skin met her cool one. "You're burning up again!"

"It's ok...I just need some sleep." Mamoru smiled reassurringly at her, lying back down.

Usagi nodded. "I"ll go make you some soup..atleast eat something before you sleep."

Mamoru stopped her. "It's ok i'm not hungry." He looked at her. "Just today...stay with me..before everything goes back to the way it was...for today stay with me."

Usagi nodded again. She sat onto the bed beside Mamoru's head. Mamoru moved his head onto her lap.

One of her hands still clasped in his, she ran her other hand through his thick black hair.

Mamoru closed his eye and leaned one side of his face into her leg. His breathing slowing after a while.

Usagi looked at the sleeping man in her lap.

"Thank you..." Usagi whispered lightly.

She was happy just being here like this with Mamoru. She knew one day perhaps Mamoru would bring back another girl, she would eventually get married as well.

But today he was hers...even if it was just one day.

She was happy.

The end

* * *

**Author' note:** Its not done! ahahaha i'm just kiddinggg i wouldn't end it here. But i hope you all liked the update, sorry it took so long. I'll try to update faster anyway enjoy! thank for the reviews!


	10. 10 Nightmare

**Love like this**

Chapter 10 - Nightmare

Usagi clipped at the extending branches of the small bushes in the backyard.

She sighed.

Mamoru had been true to his words. Everything went back to the way it was..or maybe even less.

She had came down in the morning for breakfast and he had barely looked at her.

They ate in silence while Mamoru read the newspapers, then he had rushed to put everything in the sink and left after saying a quick goodbye.

It had seemed so easy for him.

Just last night she had fell asleep with him in her lap. But when she woke up Mamoru was already downstairs and she was tucked under the blanket on his bed.

He hadn't mentioned a word of the night or the week before like he said.

It was what they agreed on but it left Usagi feeling empty.

Usagi stared at the bush in front of her and sighed again.

She had unconciously clipped a huge chunk out of the bush.

Setting the tool down, Usagi got up and straightened out her cloth and stared up through the glass ceiling covering the small garden in the back yard.

It was sunny outside.

She stared at the small garden sheltered under the warmth of glass roof.

Did Mamoru notice how she cleared it up? Did he even come out to the backyard?

She couldn't get him out of her mind. Everything that she did seem to somehow revolve around him.

She needed to change that. Things had to _stop_ revolving around Mamoru.

She should go make dinner, Mamoru would be home soon.

Usagi opened the door and stepped inside of the house.

She walked to the kitchen to grab a cool drink.

Usagi jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Startled she whipped around.

Equally alarmed grey eyes looked back at her.

"Damon..." Usagi breathed, her heart still pounding.

"Sorry didn't mean to startle you, I thought you heard the front door open." Damon raised his hand revealing a box. "I brought some cake."

Usagi regarded him. The she brushed her bangs away from her eyes. "Did you want something?"

Damon walked passed her and set the box on the kitchen counter. "Just dropping by to see how you were doing"

Usagi went to grab some cups. "You know..if you want the past to be hidden..you shouldn't be coming over."

Damon opened the box. "I do...but it's what you want too isn't it?"

Usagi didn't answer, she poured warm tea into the cups.

"What would Mamoru think of his adopted "child" if he knew? You're not as innocent as you look Usagi."

Usagi's cheeks flushed. A set of emotions pushed at her chest. Her hand paused over the cups.

"Don't be so tense.." She heard Damon get up. "All Rei would be is heartbroken if she ever found out, so i'm keeping this secret for her sake. But Mamoru-kun...I heard he hates liars. What he think if he found out there was one living right under his roof?"

Usagi turned around to look at him. "Damon.."

She abruptly stopped talking. Damon stood inches away from her, turning around had brought her face to face with him.

Damon leaned closer and put one finger on her lips, the other hand closed around her waist. "Am i right...Usagi?"

Usagi didn't even register what happened when he slammed his mouth on hers.

Deja Vu of that night passed through Usagi. She fought to escape as he pushed her and pinned against the kitchen wall.

"No!"

Damon pushed both of her arms aboved her head and pressed her hands against the wall.

"Ohh Usagi..if you disappeared then you would have never see me again, but unfortunately for you and fortunately for me you happened to be adopted into the family of my fiancee." Damon licked the side of her face.

Usagi turned away in disgust. "You told me you loved Rei." Her voice shook with anger and disgust. "Just yesterday..you told me you loved her!"

"Love..?" Damon smirked. "I thought you'd know me by now. Love is just the disguise...Making love is the purpose."

Usagi pressed her face into the wall. Her heart thudded painfully. Anger flared through her as she thought of Rei's happy expression when she talked about Damon. "If you didn't love her..why did you asked her to marry you?!"

"Ohh i didn't..that was my father's idea. " Damon pulled Usagi roughly and forcefully slammed her on the counter, his body trapping hers.

"She wasn't bad". Damon dipped his free hand into the cake. "Theres no harm in trying things out with her. I"ve never had experience with an older woman before. " He smirked and traced her lips with the chocolate frosting he wiped off the cake. "If i didn't see you i would have left her a good memory before i ended everything."

He leaned in and kissed Usagi on the lips, then he ran his tongue across his lips. "But you Usagi...I would have left you a just as good memory...but i couldn't hold myself..not when it comes to you..theres just something about you..." Damon slipped one of his hands under her shirt.

Usagi struggled, her legs trapped under Damon's.

"You can't do this...Rei would be heart broken...please don't do this..." Usagi whispered. If anything happened here how would she ever face Rei?

Damon brushed his hand over her cheek. "Ohhh look..you have mud prints on your face..." He ran his fingers across his cheek, his other hand reaching up to the hook of her bra. "The only way she would be heart broken is if she found out..now you wouldn't want that would you?"

Usagi shook her head violently. "Please.." Her voice wavered. Not this again...If anything happened here again. It would be over...everything. She would never be able to face Rei and Mamoru. "Damon..please!" Usagi begged, tears sipping out the corner of her eyes.

Damon ignored her and unhooked her bra, then he reached the rim of her shirt to pull it off. Usagi pushed at his shoulders with her hand. She had forgotten how strong he was.

Then she heard the front door click open.

Usagi felt a wave of panic. _Mamoru..!!_

She shoved at Damon struggling to get off the counter. Damon released her hearing the door. He quickly straightened his shirt.

Usagi, hands shaking fumbled with the hook of her bra and roughly pulled her shirt down just as Mamoru walked into the kitchen.

"Usag--" Mamoru stopped as he entered the kitchen.

He looked surprised. "Damon."

Damon, hands in his pockets, smiled with ease. "Mamoru-kun"

Before Mamoru could say more. Damon buttoned his jacket. "I brought over some cake...I thought you'd be home. Rei said you were on a break."

Mamoru ran his hand through his hair and smiled tiredly. "Yea i was suppose to be..something happened at the office, i had to go back to take care of it."

Damon nodded. "Take care of youself...Rei would be worried. I should get going." Damon walked towards the door.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Mamoru said, surprised at Damon's sudden rush.

"No it's fine." Damon smiled and looked at Usagi. His eyes taunting. "Usagi made tea already. Rei's waiting for me to eat dinner with her."

Mamoru looked at Usagi with eyes Usagi couldn't read and nodded slowly.

"I"ll come visit with Rei some other time."

Mamoru smiled lightly and walked Damon out the door.

Usagi stood stiffly in the kitchen. Her hands still tremoring.

She forced herself to look at Mamoru when he walked back to the kitchen.

"I..sorry I haven't made dinner yet. Damon...showed up and i haven't gotten to it yet..."

"It's fine." Mamoru smiled at her.

He walked over to the cake. "He brought cake..." He looked at the open box. "...and theres a finger dent in it." Mamoru raised an eyebrow at her.

Usagi forced herself to laugh. "S..Sorry i couldn't help myself."

Mamoru laughed amused. "Welll we could have this for desert."

Usagi nodded weakly. She wanted to throw the cake out.

Knowing the truth that Damon's finger that been in that cake made her want to puke.

She forced herself out of her rooted position.

"I'..I'll make dinner now."

Mamoru rolling up the sleeves of his white dress shirt smiled at her. "I'll make it..please let me, i haven't made you dinner for a while now. So let me make it tonight."

Usagi smiled lightly back at him.

Their eyes met for a second. Usagi pulled her gaze away.

"I..I'm sorry i just remember i left the laundry in the dryer. It's been there since morning. I tota..totally forgot about it. " Usagi gestured towards the laundry room stammering. "I'll go get it now."

She slipped out of the kitchen quickly and into the laundry room.

Closing the door of the laundry room, she leaned on it.

Hearing Mamoru starting to chop vegetables, Usagi slid down and sat on the ground.

She covered her mouth with both hands to muffle her cry.

Just yesterday she thought she found a new side to Damon.

Just yesterday she had slept with Mamoru in her arms...Just yesterday..she had decided to let Mamoru go for all of them and start new and forget the past.

So why..?

Usagi bit her lips so hard she drew blood.

Why must it be so unfair?

Didn't she deserve a chance to start over?

She thought of the happy time she had with Naomi before she met Damon.

_Naomi..._

She missed her so much...

Usagi clenched her shirt, hot tears glided down her cheek.

She had never felt so hopeless.

She cried silently.

_To be continued..._

* * *

** Author's note**: Heres the updateee, thanks for the reviews again. keep them coming please haha. Enjoy!


	11. 11 Tension

**Love like this**

Chapter 11 - Tension

Mamoru sipped the coffee in his hand. His mind on the scene he had walked in on the night before.

Usagi had excused herself to her room, she had barely touched her dinner. When Mamoru asked her if she still wanted cake, she had politely refused saying she had a stomache.

She hadn't met his eyes all night.

Mamoru knew things were a bit awkward between them right now. But Usagi had not acted like that at breakfast.

He rubbed his temple with one finger.

Something sat heavily on his heart. He didn't know where his mind was going, but the conclusion he came up with was enough to crush him.

He hadn't missed the fear in Usagi's eyes when he walked into the room...or her unstraightened shirt.

He hadn't missed the chocolate mark on Damon's finger and on the edge of her mouth.

Mamoru closed his eyes.

Everything painfully making sense all of a sudden.

The first time he had introduced them, Usagi had been acting weird.

They knew each other.

He didn't want to know why Usagi had kept it hidden or Damon.

He could only think of one reason.

Mamoru leaned back into the chair and tilted his head back.

He trusts Usagi. She wasn't obligated to tell him everything about her past.

But whatever was between Damon and Usagi, he trusted Usagi wouldn't past any lines now knowing Damon was Rei's fiancee and how much Rei loves him.

She wouldn't.

Mamoru tried to come up with excuses for the scene he walked in on last night but his mind was blank.

"You look tired"

Mamoru startled, sat up and looked at the entrance of the kitchen.

Rei walked in eyebrows raised.

"Ahh.." Mamoru smiled at her. "I didn't sleep well yesterday."

"Did you eat breakfast yet?"

Mamoru picked up his cup and waved it. "Coffee"

"Didn't eat anything?"

Mamoru shook his head. "You're up early..and when you come over this early usually means you have something to talk about."

Rei bobbed her head up and down. "Haiiii..exactly right".

Mamoru sighed. He looked at his sister. 'Well...?"

"Since you're on breakkk..I was thinking lets all go on a trip together. I know it's cold in Tokyo right now but we can go somewhere warm. I'm sure Usagi would love to go too. Usagi seems to be getting along with Damon pretty well too so it'll be fun"

Mamoru didn't answer, he didn't know how to answer so he shrugged lightly.

Rei made a face. "You're such a grump in the morning.. atleast consider it" Rei looked around the kitchen "i'm hungry do you have any--" She trailed off when she saw the box on his counter. "You have cake."

Rei walked over and opened it, dipping her finger into the frosting she smiled. " I didn't think you'd ever buy cake..you were never onto sweets. mmm you didn't buy this did you?"

Mamoru grip tightened around his cup. _She didn't tell Damon to buy the cake...she didn't even know Damon bought it._

Mamoru forced a smiled. "Hai...a friend brought it over."

Rei nodded and grabbed a knife to cut herself a slice. "It's barely touched minus the finger dent. " Rei grinned at him. "Must be Usagi's."

Mamoru nodded lightly, his head buzzing.

Rei looked over at him worried as she chewed on the cake. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing..just tired."

Rei walked over and placed a hand over Mamoru's forehead.

Mamoru lightly removed her hand. "Don't worry..it's not that..just didn't sleep well."

"Just making sure. Burning up so often isn't good. Do you know how worried I was when Usagi called last time? She must have been scared. " Rei leaned onto the counter next to Mamoru.

"Sorry..thanks for taking care of me."

Rei smiled lightly. "You don't have to say thank you..i'm you sister. We're family."

Rei continued to eat her cake in silence while Mamoru sipped on his coffee.

Then She straightened up and placed her empty plate into the sink. "Well i should get going. Just dropped by to asked you about the trip."

Rei grabbed her bag off the chair and patted Mamoru on the back. "I meant what i said about the trip..consider it and thanks for the cake. I"ll drop by some other time. Say hi to Usagi for me."

Mamoru nodded.

Rei waved behind her as she walked through the front door.

When the front door closed, Mamoru leaned his forehead on his propped up hands.

He looked at the open box of cake sitting on the counter.

Mamoru's fingers dug into his palm as he clenched his hand into a fist.

He wanted to smash it off the counter.

Mamoru lowered his head into his arms and closed his eyes.

* * *

When Usagi came downstairs, Mamoru was already preparing lunch.

"Morning..."

Mamoru glanced over his shoulder. "Morning."

"Did you need help? Sorry i overslept."

"It's fine. I'm almost done, lunch will be ready soon.".

Usagi sat down quietly.

His coldness stung her.

No smile, nothing. He hadn't even turned around when he was talking to her.

"Usagi..."

Usagi looked up at him. "Hai?"

"Did Damon come by himself yesterday?"

Usagi hesitated. "Yes.."

"and he brought cake?"

Usagi looked at Mamoru's back. "Rei-chan...must have told him to bring it." She felt guilty, she was lying to him. Damon's words from yesterday came back to her. Mamoru hated liars...but she was more scared of him finding out the actual truth wasn't she?

"Is something the matter?" Usagi asked softly.

"It's nothing." Mamoru said still facing away from her.

Usagi sat silently waiting for Mamoru to finish, then she grabbed a set of forks and knife and placed it on the table.

Thanking Mamoru quietly when he set the plate of food in front of her, Usagi looked down at her plate.

They ate in silence.

Usagi looked at Mamoru. He didn't look up, he ate silently.

She couldn't stand it anymore. "Mamoru-kun?"

He looked up at her.

Usagi hesitated, then she asked quietly. "Would you like to come to the backyard with me after lunch?"

Mamoru looked surprised. "Backyard?"

Usagi nodded and then smiled shyly. "I did a bit of clearing up, i wanted you to see."

Mamoru nodded.

After they finished, Usagi cleared away all the dishes and waited for Mamoru by the hall.

Mamoru looked curiously at her.

She was glad the cold tension was gone.

She opened the back door and slipped outside.

Usagi waited and heard Mamoru's sharp intake of breath as he saw the backyard.

"Usagi..."

She smiled. "Sorry i hope its ok, you had furnitures in here and it was such a beautiful garden..i moved the furnitures downstairs and fixed it up a bit."

Mamoru glanced around at the roses. "It's beautiful" He walked around the small garden.

"I thought the backyard was a bit empty so originally i bought a couple plants and flowers, but then after a while I just started piling furnitures here." Mamoru smiled at her.

Usagi gazed at him, she felt her chest contrict. It was so good to see him smile.

She knelt down by the rose bush. Her brush lightly brushed over the rose petal, her back facing Mamoru.

'Mamoru-kun..?"

"Hai?"

Usagi looked at the flower wistfully. "If one day...if i wasn't like how you thought i was..." She paused. "Would you...try to understand me for that? Even if it's just a bit..."

Usagi waited, when Mamoru didn't answer she tilted her head towards him.

He gazed at her, his hands in his pockets.

They stood looking at each other.

Usagi couldn't read Mamoru's eyes.

"Is... there something about you that i don't know?" Mamoru asked softly.

Usagi couldn't answer, she saw Mamoru's eyes look at her searchingly.

"I..." She looked away and shook her head lightly. "No..I was just wondering.." The rock on top of Usagi's heart sunk further down.

"I would."

"..Eh?" Usagi looked at Mamoru.

Mamoru looked away at the flowers to the side. "I said I would try to understand..."

Usagi turned away so Mamoru wouldn't see the tear that glided down her face.

Wiping it away with the back of her hand, she stood up and smiled at Mamoru. "I just wanted to show you the garden...it's nothing too much but i was hoping you'd like it."

Mamoru nodded. "I do..."

"That's good." Usagi said quietly. "Let's go inside, it's cold out."

She opened the door and stepped inside of the house, Mamoru followed her.

"I"ll wash the dishes. I know you still have work to do. " Usagi said heading towards the kitchen.

"Usagi..." Usagi turned around and looked at Mamoru.

Mamoru looked down. "It's nothing.. I'll be upstairs if you need anything."

Usagi nodded.

She listened to Mamoru's footstep as he headed upstairs.

Usagi leaned on the counter. Mamoru's words had been comforting...but things couldn't possibly continue the way they were now. If she said anything, her and Damon's past would be exposed and Rei would be heartbroken. If she didn't...

Usagi closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her.

She had only one solution.

She looked at the staircase where Mamoru went up.

She had to leave, maybe from the beginning she should have just gone to the orphanage.

The only thing was...if she went back, she would have nothing to do with Mamoru.

Could she live with that?

* * *

Mamoru closed the his bedroom door behind him. Leaning against it, Mamoru tilted his head up and looked at the ceiling.

Usagi's earlier question buzzing in his head.

He would try to understand. For her, he could be the most understanding guy in the world.

He could accept and understand anything including her past..everything even if Damon was part of it. It was just her past. He could accept that she didn't love him.

But...

Mamoru closed his eyes.

He hoped he was wrong.

Mamoru opened his eyes and listened to the running water downstairs as Usagi washed the dishes.

Please_..let _him be wrong.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

haha i had a lot of time soo heres another update!! There some Mamoru pov in here, i thought for a change i'd add in how Mamoru felt. Enjoyy!


	12. 12 The Wounded Heart

**Love like this**

Chapter 12 - The Wounded Heart

Usagi quietly folded her cloth and put them in the suitcase.

After she finished, she sat down lightly on her bed and stared at it.

She had came with nothing but the suitcase..and now she was leaving with nothing else but it.

Usagi flopped backwards onto her bed.

She stared at the ceiling of her room.

_She was so weak... _Why was she always running away?

Usagi flipped onto her side, her head pillowed on her arm.

She ran her hand across the sheets, smoothing out the wrinkles. She already knew the answer, it wasn't the first time she questioned her own weakness.

Because it's the only thing that she_ could _do.

She had thought about it the whole night.

She didn't want to face Damon.. didn't want to face Rei..Mamoru, she didn't want to face herself.

So she was running away..leaving.

She was selfish, walking away from this, even after knowing the truth, knowing Rei was falling for Damon's lies.

But what has she done?

Nothing.

She has done nothing.

"There is..nothing i can do..." Usagi whispered to herself.

Her eyes stung.

Rei who had accepted her with open arms.

Mamoru...who had done everything for her...

She had nothing to thank them. Instead all she could do was betray them.

Usagi wiped away the tear that leaked down her face.

She sat up and hopped onto her feet.

She had lost count of how many times she had cried since she arrived. It was pitiful.

She was done feeling sorry for herself.

Usagi walked over to the mirror and stared at her reflection.

She stared at the girl staring back at her.

It didn't matter anymore.

She didn't want to think about anything anymore.

She has decided to walk away..from everything.

She couldn't do anything even if she did, so what if she stood up to Damon?

What would become of all of them when the truth is exposed?

In the end...no matter what she did, she would only bring trouble to them.

Usagi looked at the mirror for a long moment.

Leaving is the only option for her.

Even if Damon hurts Rei now..

Rei will find another man worthy of her.

Usagi clenched her hands. God Rei will...she deserves to..

Usagi let out a breath.

Slowly she let it sank.

The dread..the anguish...all the mixed emotions her uncertainty had held back.

Now she let it sink in.

She knew what she had to do.

She was walking out of Mamoru's life...forever.

Usagi smiled wistfully at herself in the mirror.

They were...never meant to be.

But she was still happy she met him.

and atleast...

atleast..tonight..she'll make Mamoru a decent dinner.

It'll be their last night together,

and it would be her last chance to thank him..for everything.

* * *

Mamoru opened the front door tiredly.

He groaned inwardly. This was suppose to be his vacation..but things just keep on going wrong at work. He'll have to go work again this week and delay his break.

He hadn't been able to get much sleep either...

He couldn't stop thinking about Damon and Usagi.

The more he had tried to stop thinking..the more impossible it was.

His stomach grumbled as the smell of food hit him.

He could see the dim light shining from the kitchen.

Weird...was the kitchen light bulb broken?

Mamoru hung his coat up and walked into the kitchen.

He stopped as he entered the kitchen.

He stared at the room in front of him.

Candles.

Candles were lit everywhere and Usagi sat quietly staring at him from the dining table.

Food filled up the small table.

Mamoru looked at Usagi awed.

Usagi stood up and walked over.

"Okaeri..You're back"

She smiled and gestured lightly. "I haven't done anything much for you..if anything at all since i've been here and it's been a while already..I know this still isn't much but i thought it'd be nice to have a dinner like this."

"Usagi this is...great" Mamoru breathed. "You really didn't have to..but I.." Mamoru shook his head not knowing what to say.

Usagi giggled and lightly took his hand. "Come on..the food is getting cold. You're late"

Mamoru felt warmth swept through him as Usagi led him to the dining table.

Hadn't this been something he's always longed for?

To come home to the person he loves and to eat dinner together?

He knew what he and Usagi had agreed on but his heart was pounding as she led him to the table.

He sat down across from her.

She had made all the stuff he liked to eat.

"You look shocked." Usagi said quietly, looking amused.

"I am..." Mamoru smiled. "This is unexpected."

Usagi smiled lightly, taking a bite into her food.

"I know.." She said softly. "I haven't had a chance to thank you..."

Mamoru paused, raising an eyebrow he asked. "Thank me?"

Usagi looked down at her plate, still smiling. "For everything.."

Mamoru raised an eyebrow. "Everything?"

"You know..everything you've done for me..till now."

Mamoru stopped chewing. He forced the food in his mouth down. He looked down and said lightly. "When you say that you sound like you're saying goodbye. "

His voice didn't betray his emotion.

_For everything..Was she trying to tell him about something?_

He saw Usagi stiffen slightly from the corner of his eyes.

Then he heard her laugh. "Gomen..i didn't mean for it to come out that way. You didn't have to be so serious. I really just wanted to thank you thats all"

He looked up. Her smile seemed natural. He couldn't read anything else.

She looked apologetically at him. "Sorry this was kind of random huh..I just wanted to do something for you..but there isn't much i can do other then this." Usagi leaned back against the back of her chair, chewing on her dinner. "The only family I ever had was Naomi...when she died..I thought i'd be alone."

She looked at him. "But then i met you"

Usagi smiled. "And...you became my family."

"Usagi.."

Mamoru didn't know what to say, even though she was smiling. Her eyes wasn't.

"Mamoru-kun...you turn out to be so much more than I imagined.." Usagi said softly. "You give me...so much more than you should have." She couldn't stop it, a tear slipped from under her eyelids. "So..I wanted to thank you."

_Thank you for loving me..and letting me love again._

Mamoru set down his fork and got up. Walking over to Usagi's side of the table, he leaned down and wiped away her tears. "Usagi..theres nothing you have to thank me for Usagi...I did everything because i wanted to..and it wasn't even much.."

Usagi turned around and buried her face into Mamoru's shirt.

_Why couldn't she stop her tears? She had said she would make this a happy dinner that she wouldn't cry no matter what. Why did his words break her so easily?_

Mamoru wrapped his arm around her. "What is wrong Usagi..? He asked softly.

Usagi looked up at him.

He cupped his hand around her face and looked at her. Her light blue eyes pulling him in. He regarded her for a moment. "You're my family Usagi...you're the one I come home to everyday.."

He smiled softly at her. "You're the one that makes this house feel like home."

Usagi clenched the side of Mamoru's pants. "Mamoru-kun..."

_Don't say these words..Don't say them to me..it'll just make me all the more cruel and selfish when i leave._

He brushed a strand of hair away. "Rei and I stopped living together once I turned 18 and from then on..other then the times she visits this house is always empty or its just me in here. I;ve had never thought about living with anyone else because there hadnt been anyone that I felt I wanted to live with. But then you showed up. You've done more than you can imagine for me Usagi."

Usagi could feel her resolve breaking. She shook her head lightly.

"Thats why..don't thank me..if you really think of me as family..then you should know you don't have to thank me for anything."

_Ahh.._

Every word stabbed at her heart and at the same time it brought such warmness to it.

Overwhelmed Usagi's tears poured out. She couldn't hold back at all.

Mamoru didn't say anything, he wrapped her into his arms.

She didn't know how long went by but eventually her tears stopped and she remained in Mamoru's arms for a quiet moment.

Then wiping away her tears, she pulled away and smiled helpless at him. "Gomen I wanted this dinner to be happy... and then I got all emotional."

Mamoru let out a small laugh. "Well i wouldn't call it a not happy dinner...but.."

Usagi took Mamoru's hands and laughed lightly. Swaying their hands she nodded towards the food. "Sorry.. i'm such a crybaby...the food's getting cold."

His eyes scanned over her tear streaked face. "You are.." he said softly. "Why are you always crying?"

"I'm not always crying..." Usagi mumbled.

He ran a finger across her cheek. "Then why are you crying now..?"

Usagi shook her head. "It..It was your fault"

Mamoru's eyebrow went up. "...How would it be my fault?"

"It...is.." At a lost of words, Usagi glared up at him. "Ohh fine I cried because i wanted to happy?"

Mamoru's face broke into a smile. "Because you want to? What are you..a little kid?"

Usagi lightly smacked his hand away. "I'm not!" She protested.

Mamoru lightly tapped her forehead. "How are you not."

He looked at the food on the table. "Anyways they are getting cold..." He stared at the food for a moment. "Let's finish them all"

Usagi gaped at him. "All of it?!"

"You made it...i'm not about to let any of it go to waste and they won't taste as good tomorrow."

Usagi blinked at him, wiping the remaining tears from her face. "But..."

Mamoru grinned at her. "We're finishing it today."

Usagi stared at him. "We can't finish all that."

"Yes we can." Mamoru forked food into her plate.

Usagi stared at her plate. "You're crazy! "

"Don't be so stubborn..I know you can eat a lot..I've seen you with that steak last time... So dig in. You won't get any fatter off this then you will from that"

Usagi's mouthed opened and closed. She stared wordless at him.

Mamoru laughed. "Gomen Gomen...you won't get fat off of this. I promise"

"It's not about that!" Usagi snapped glaring at him.

"Well then eat up!" Mamoru continued piling food into her plate.

Usagi picked up her fork stubbornly.

Before she registered Mamoru stuck his fork in her mouth.

"Hmphh!" Usagi pulled away, hand over her mouth.

Mamoru smirked at her. "Start eating..I'm not finishing all this by myself."

Usagi stuck her fork in her mouth, she looked up at Mamoru grumpily.

Mamoru smiled. _Grumpy..was good. _The light atmosphere around him seemed to lift the heaviness in his heart.

Nothing crossed his mind as they sat and argued and ate the food.

After Usagi made some hot chocolate and they sat down and ate the rest of the dessert she had made.

He wanted them to always be like this. He wanted to be with her...even if not as a lover. As long as she was here, he felt like he had a home.

_Just let this feeling last a bit longer...._

He hadn't known then..he hadn't known anything.

* * *

Usagi groggily opened her eyes, She rubbed them tired and turned to the alarm sitting on the table.

_5:00_

Usagi looked at her suitcase on the floor.

She stared at it for a long while.

_Ahh..._

She thought back to the night before, the dinner with Mamoru..it had been so much more than she had thought it would be.

She sighed softly. As long as she was with Mamoru, everything was always so much more.

The dinner last night had only added to her uncertainty and pain.

Usagi silently got up and washed up.

Afterwards she quickly dressed and slipped out of her room quietly.

Hand holding the suitcase, she walked silently over to Mamoru's room. Pausing before the door, she looked at the paper in her hand.

This was it...

She set down her suitcase lightly and opened the door.

Mamoru shirtless was lying on his stomach, face half buried in the pillow.

Usagi walked over slightly, feeling awkward slipping into his room like this.

She stopped in front of his bedside table and set down the paper.

She looked at him, tears gliding down her face again.

_Damn..she really was a crybaby now.._

She wiped her tears away, she brushed Mamoru's hair away lightly. She didn't need to memorize his face, it was already so imprinted in her mind, she wouldn't be able to take it out even if she wanted to.

"Goodbye..Mamoru-kun" Usagi whispered softly.

Then she turned and walked out the room.

Picking up her suitcase she headed straight out the house.

She didn't stop until she walked out the front gate.

Usagi turned back slowly and stared at the house and the intercom that was now covered with a thin layer of snow.

She wondered if she'd ever be standing in front of this gate again.

She was wrong when she thought she had came with nothing and left with nothing.

She had came with a broken heart, and Mamoru had put every piece of it back together until it was whole again.

But this time..no matter who came along..whom she'll meet..they won't be to sew her heart back up again.

Because she had left it with the letter she wrote Mamoru.

She was leaving this house but she had left her heart behind..she couldn't take it back even if she wanted to.

Usagii let out a thin puff of cold air, taking one last look at the house, she turned around and headed down the road.

She had already come this far..she won't turn back..she can't turn back anymore.

_To be Continued........_

* * *

**Author's Note:** I"m sooo sorry for the late update, but thankss to all of you for waiting!! Anyhowww here is the update!! Enjoy!!..and reviewwww plzz hahaha


	13. 13 Betrayal

**Love like this**

Chapter 13 - Betrayal

Mamoru sat stiffly, hands clenched so tightly he was sure his nails broke skin. He listened mutely to Rei's sobs. His ears rang. How had it come to this?

His heart clenched painfully. His head a mess.

Nothing made sense.

"Rei". His voice came out steady and quiet.

Rei continued sobbing, her face buried behind thick locks of black hair.

"Rei" He said again, his voice firmer.

Rei looked up slowly, trying desperately to stop her sobs. "How could she...how could he!!!"

Mamoru shut his eyes. He wanted to ask the same question.

He wanted desperately to believe she didn't do it...Usagi wouldn't.

'What did the letter say?"

Rei angrily wiped away gliding tears, she handed him the letter.

Mamoru numbly unfolded the piece of paper.

_Dear Rei:_

_I'm sorry i left like this, you've been...wonderful to me. However i can't be with you and i'm sorry. I betrayed you._

_Please don't blame Usagi, she's a good person, i'm sure she was just lonely. It was my fault, i should have resisted._

_I'm sorry Rei i never meant to hurt you. I don't deserve you. I thought this was the best way. I was already regrettful after the first time_

_but Usagi said she would tell you if i didn't stay with her. I"m sorry Rei..i didn't know how to face you. I hope you can forgive me..and Usagi_

_, she was a lonely child._

_love always. Damon_

Mamoru swallowed the lump that threatened to choke him.

"She left?" Rei asked bitterly.

Mamoru didn't reply.

He had woke up this morning, the memory from yesterday fresh on his mind, smile lingering on his face he had gotten up to make breakfast.

That was when he saw the note and his world came crashing down after that.

"She left." He said numbly.

Rei ran her hands over her face. "She never treated us like family..not even once, everything was fake..she was a selfish little bitch!"

"Rei!"

Mamoru couldn't take it. Rei was not an aggressive person. He knew how hurt she must have been to verbally insult someone but hearing it from her,

especially when it was directed toward Usagi...

His heart clenched so hard he felt like it was about to burst.

He closed his eyes and tried to regain the last bit of control he had left. Rei needed him right now.

He placed a hand over Rei's.

"Rei.." He said in a softer tone. "If it's like this..he doesn't deserve you..you will find someone who will love you with all their heart one day."

Rei buried her face into Mamoru's hands. ".."

"Shhh It's ok.." Mamoru patted her head lightly.

"...What about you?" Rei lifted her head tears gliding down her face, her voice cracking.

"What about you?" Rei asked more firmly cupping his cheek with one of her hands.

Mamoru closed his eyes. "I don't know.." He was hurt, bitter and angry even though he didnt know why. She never promised him anything, she never said she loved him. So why?

Why did he feel so betrayed?

He had thought she was different, there wasn't another woman who made him feel the way she did. Her paintings....he had always wondered what kind of person she was? How could someone

who could paint something so beautiful....maybe it was the disappointment that was drowning him. But it wasn't Usagi's fault, he was the one that binded her with this image he thought she would be.

She had became so important to him..and he was just hurt that she had chosen Damon over him. Especially when she knew it would hurt Rei.

"Mamoru?" Rei looked at him red-eyed.

Mamoru slowly shook his head. "It doesn't matter anymore.."

This was just a bad experience..she wasn't the one for him. He tried to tell himself that, he knew it wasn't right to feel angry but he couldn't help it, the pain of betrayal was drowning him. He didnt' know

if he could ever forgive her and maybe it was because he cared so much about her, that his heart isn't letting him forgive.

"It's over..We'll never see them again " Mamoru pulled Rei into a hug. "We still have each other..like always..i'll always be here Rei."

Rei buried her face into Mamoru's shoulder and cried. Just when she thought maybe they didn't have to be alone anymore, that they'd finally be able to have a family.

Usagi..How could you?

Rei didn't know if she was weeping for Mamoru or herself. Damon's betrayal was like a sharp knife twisted into her heart, but what hurted more was that the one person she thought could open up Mamoru's heart

again had broken it and taken broken pieces with her that she wasn't sure if it'll ever heal again.

* * *

Mamoru dropped the car keys onto the table. The loud clinging sound ranging painfully in the empty house.

Mamoru dropped off his stuff and stepped outside.

After driving Rei home and making sure she was sound asleep before he left, he went to the closest convenience store and bought a pack of cigarette.

Pulling one out, he lit it up.

Ahh..the doctors had said that he shouldn't smoke. But he didn't really care anymore, he felt numb all over. He hadn't realized that the girl that had shown up a couple of month ago

at his door would leave him feeling so empty inside.

A bitter smile formed on his face. Maybe he was destined to be alone. He never understood how a man could so easily be with a woman he didn't love. But today, he felt like he could understsand them.

A relationship without pain, commitment or heartache. Only physical pleasure and companionship. It didn't sound so bad.

Coughing as he felt the smoke burn his throat, Mamoru leaned against the pole. His thoughts lingered back to Damon's letter.

_If you were lonely...why did you never come to me? _

Mamoru clenched his hand. Why did she treat him like that if all she needed was Damon?

"I really..didn't know anythign about you." Mamoru whispered lightly. snow gliding down the side of his face.

He stared at the empty street and the flurry of snow speeding towards the ground. The cold air brushing past his face.

Mamoru felt the emptiness ranging inside of him. Usagi had came and broke and swept away the pieces of his heart and left nothing behind.

He didnt' feel anything anymore, didn't want to feel anything anymore.

He didn't even know if he could love anymore.

Love like this...once was enough.

Mamoru took the folded piece of paper from his pocket, and read it one last time. Then he release it and watched the wind carry it down the street.

_Dear Mamoru-kun:_

_There is a lot i want to say to you yet there is nothing that i can say. I'm sorry i'm leaving like this. I"m going back to the orphanage._

_I can't stay here anymore, there is too much you don't know about me, and too much i can't give you. I will only hurt you more if i stay._

_Thank you for everything._

_love, Usagi_

His eyes cold and hard, his face expressionless Mamoru willed himself to erase every word of the letter from his mind, and let the anger of betrayal swallow him.

It was much easier to be angry...then to truly give in to the fact that he had lost her and give in to true anguish.

To be continued..........

* * *

Author's Note:

Hellllooo thank you for all the reviews! please keep em comingg, bad or good i'll take them all haha. Sorry for the slow update. I had a busy past half of a year. But i promisee from now on i will try to update as soon as i can but heres the new chapter. Hope you'll like itt~


	14. 14 Cloudy Sky

**Love like this**

Chapter 14 - Cloudy Sky

Usagi sat quietly while the man in front of her flipped through papers.

"Tsukino-San..." The elder man took off his reading glasses and sighed.

"Please Tomo-San..." She looked at him with pleading eyes.

He shook his head lightly. "There is a lot of paper work that needs to be done, right now Chiba-San is your legal guardian. Unless we have papers signed by him that it is ok for you to return to the orphanage...and if he does sign those papers, we have to find an orphanage for you and arrangements have to be made."

Usagi clenched her hands. "Please I can wait for the arrangement..but is there no way that this can be done without bothering Chiba-San?"

"No..unfortunately there isn't." The man shook his head apologetically. "Has Chiba-San not been well to you?"

"No! ofcourse not..." Usagi shook her head quickly. "Chiba-San has been wonderful to me.." She hesitated for a moment. "It's just..i guess getting over living with Hitomi was harder than i thought..i just didn't feel comfortable."

"Perhaps you just need a bit more time with Chiba-San?" Tomo-San suggested.

Usagi shook her head lightly. "I've been causing him a lot of trouble..i don't want to do that. Please...just put me back to the orphanage."

The man sighed. "If that's what you want. Tsukino-San lots of children in the orphanage would die to be in your position. They long for a family."

"I know..." She whispered softly. If there was any other way..she wouldn't trade the life she had with Mamoru with anything.

"Alright then Tsukino-San i will make the arrangement..but the paper works can't be avoided. Mamoru-San has to sign them and go through several other paper works. Its the required procedure."

"...ok" Usagi said hesitantly.

It doesn't matter anymore. She was the one that chose this...the moment she walked out that gate everything had already ended. She wouldn't.._couldn't_ care about what he thought of her anymore.

* * *

Mamoru tripped and wobbled his way into the living room, a bottle of whiskey in one hand.

He collapsed onto the couch and stared at the ceiling above him.

"...you're certainly full of surprises."

Mamoru looked at the woman walking towards him, stripping as she walked.

He smirked and asked softly. "Am I?"

Leaning over him the woman didn't say anything, skillful hands romed over his body and stopped at his belt. The smell of perfume stung his nose.

"Yes..." The woman whispered, teeth grazing over his ear. ".."

Mamoru wrapped his hands in the woman's hair and using the other arm, he propped himself up so his face was centimetres away from the woman's face.

"Is that so..Rita?" Closing his mouth roughly with the woman's, Mamoru sat up and lifted the woman into his lap.

Rita moaned as his hand slid down her back.

"You know..i've waited for this moment for a very long----"

"Shhhh" Mamoru whispered, putting a finger on her mouth, then he closed his mouth on her neck, trailing down to her chest.

Fingers undoing the buttons on her blouse, Mamoru pulled her closer to him with his other arm.

"Mamoru-San..." Rita whispered.

_Mamoru-San..._ Usagi's blue eyes and clear voice rang sharply in his head.

For a second, Mamoru hesitated. His hand dropped from the woman's waist and he remained motionless.

"What's wrong?" She asked, body desperately pressing closer to him.

A thudding pain started again in Mamoru's chest. _No...this is wrong...this isn't what you want.._

Mamoru was about to pull away when he saw the white envelope sitting on the table. The thudding pain became a dull pounding.

Wanting to shake himself loose of the feeling, Mamoru grabbed Rita's face with both hands and pulled her towards him.

Feeling her unbutton his shirt, Mamoru loosely shrug it off. Pulling Rita on top of him, Mamoru roughly pulled off the remaining cloth she had on.

_This was how it was suppose to be...this was how it should have been_

He was naive to think someone would come and heal the scar the long years of loneliness left, and that he would never choose a life or a relationship without love, never be like those he's seen around him where everything revolved solely around pleasure and power.

But now...the truth was...a life without love was the only way he could live in order to save his own sanity. Power…Pleasure they all pulled at him.

Letting out a groan Mamoru grazed Rita's neck with the edge of his teeth and buried himself inside of her, thoughts of Usagi pushed behind his head.

This was his life now, he will sign the papers…and from that moment on, he will have nothing to do with her.

* * *

Usagi sat quietly in the chair waiting. Running her fingers through her thick blond pigtail, she stared out the window. What would she do? If Mamoru didn't sign the papers, the only way for her to go back to the orphanage was resolve things with him or go back to him. _Why would he sign the papers?_ He had gone through all that trouble and paperwork to adopt her and she had left leaving him only a note. Was he disappointed? She clenched her hands tightly. She wanted to go back so badly, she wanted to be there when he woke up and when he came home. _She wanted to be with him._

"Tsukino-San?"

Usagi snapped out of her deep thoughts, her eyes focusing on the man walking into the room, a smile lingering on his face.

"It looks like Chiba-San is ok with you going back to the orphanage, he has signed all paperworks, you're free to go back to the orphanage Tsukino-San"

Usagi felt a weird ringing in her head. _Ahh..he signed it…_

"Thank you". She said softly. Her mind was blank. She smiled stiffly at the man in front of her and excused herself from the room.

What did she expect?

_That he would come find you..ask you why..take you back…_

Usagi paused in the middle of the empty hall and leaned against the wall. She shouldn't care..she had told herself that she wouldn't care…and she didn't have the right to expect anything anymore. He was probably angry with her or even worse maybe he just didn't care anymore. This really was goodbye..the moment he signed the paper..she no longer had anything to do with him.

Usagi slowly slid down the wall and sat down.

She couldn't even cry anymore…no matter how much she wanted to the tears just won't come. When had this started? Perhaps she had drained all her tears throughout the past few month and even more so the days after she left Mamoru's…she simply didn't have any left.

Usagi sat quietly in the hall for a long time. She didn't how long had passed. Then slowly Usagi stood up. It was over..she had to let everything that had happened go else she'll never be able to move on. Mamoru was not part of her life anymore..maybe he was never meant to be, but she was still living and she needed..to do the best for herself..and Naomi. What would Naomi say if she saw her now? She would probably be so disappointed. Usagi let out a deep breath, the cutting pain in her heart more pronounced than ever. She'll have to live with it..and maybe one day she can bury Mamoru somewhere deep deep into her heart and this pain will become a dull ache.

Usagi walked slowly outside of the building, the cool air pushing her hair back lightly, she closed her eyes. She would never be able to love like this again…but it didn't mean she couldn't move on…she was just bound to be by herself.

TO be continued….

* * *

Author's note: Sorry! I lied hahah I know I promised like an instant update last time but that never happened..sooo I won't do that again but I will definitely tryyy to get an update in as soon as possible. Thank you guys for the reviews =) you guys are awesome. Okk hope you like this chapter too although it's a bit short haha, enjoy!


	15. 15 Fate

**Love like this**

Chapter 15 – Fate

Usagi sighed as she closed the thick binder in front of her and looked at the clock on the desk. _9 pm..._

She stood up brushing the wrinkles in her skirt and blouse. _Lola's going to be angry again..._ She quickly packed her things and exited the office building.

Searching for her car keys, she rummaged through her bag. Tomorrow she'll have to meet the new CEO. She had been working under Frank as his secretary since she graduated from college. She had been lucky, he was a wonderful man but now he was retiring, she'll be working under the new CEO and from what she's heard he sounded like an arrogant bastard. Things has been spreading around that the new CEO was a gorgeous looking man. All the girls in the office had been talking non-stop; there has also been a rumour that the new CEO has multiple relationships at once. She smiled quietly as she sat into her car. Gorgeous...She'd really like to see...she couldn't picture another man that would be more gorgeous than _him_. Starting the car, Usagi looked at herself in the rearview mirror and brushed her bangs out of her eyes. Pale blue eyes stared back at her; she squinted her eyes and ran her hands over the barely visible lines around her eyes.

_It has been 6 years hasn't it...?_

She wasn't a girl anymore..She left the orphanage at the age of 18 and went to college. After she graduated she went back to visit the workers and people that took care of her while she was there and that was where she met Lola.

She remembered seeing her sitting in the corner by herself, reading a book that was too big for her. Usagi didn't know why...the child looked so lonely and in some ways her hair curled into two small buns resembled Usagi's long ones. She couldn't leave the child in the orphanage, she had signed the contract right after her job became stable and all paper works and took Lola under her care. The child was just a couple of month when she took her in. Usagi grinned as drove out of the parking lot. Now she was a 6 years old little monster.

_Mamoru..._she's never forgot. But she was slowly moving on. She wondered if Rei was married now. Usagi's jaw clenched. She wondered if he would remain faithful to Rei. She missed them. She wanted to know how they were doing..How _he_ was doing. She smiled sadly, she was grateful. Life had treated her good. She had a family with Lola, she loved the young girl like a dear sister. She had a stable job that supported her, life was quiet and nice, what else could she ask for?

As Usagi pulled up the driveway, Lola came sprinting through the doors in her soft pink pajamas and stopped right by the car door.

"Usa late". The 6 year old frowned at her seriously.

"Lola! You're going to catch a cold!" Usagi scooped up the smaller girl and headed towards the door.

'Mama can we please have food?" Lola tagged a piece of Usagi's bangs and poked the thick bun at the back of her head.

Usagi groaned inwardly. "Lola it's U-sa-gi, not mama" She had tried to fix the name calling, but Lola seems to often revert into calling her that in between sentences. She was not ready to be called a mom. "I'm sorry Lola, i had to stay behind today but we'll have cake today after dinner ok?"

"Yes!" Lola bobbed her head back and forth, her chubby cheeks squeezing into a huge smile, eyes sparkling. She was an adorable girl, she had Usagi's hair color but much lighter it almost looked silver, but she had the same blue eyes as Usagi. When Usagi first took in the smaller girl's appearance, she made a sour note that if she ever had a child with Damon, Lola would be a good representation of their baby. The thought itself disturbed her and the food in her stomach. This was her life now, she was every bit of a house wife expect...a husbandless one, but to her this was enough.

* * *

Usagi groaned as she slammed the alarm shut for the fifth time. She rubbed her eyes and stared tiredly at the ceiling. Turning her head, she stared at her alarm clock.

_8:30...._

8:30! Letting out a yelp she bolted out of bed and into the washroom. She was late! Groaning inwardly Usagi brushed her teeth and pulled her outfit out of her closet. Her first day meeting the new CEO and she was late, she really wasn't making a great first impression and from what she heard, he was a man of low tolerance and high standards.

"Lola!" Usagi peeked her head into the other room. "Wake up sleepyhead i'm late".

The younger girl mumbled something Usagi couldn't hear and flipped onto her tummy. Usagi looked at her watch and sighed. "Alrightt you can sleep in but make sure you open the door for Sara later!" Usagi turned to leave. "And don't open the door for anyone else!'

Usagi winced as she ran down the stairs, she'd have to call and thank Sara later. Sara lived in the small townhouse next to theirs, she was a wonderful lady that offered to take care of Lola while she was at work for free. She had three kids of her own so Usagi never had to worry about Lola when she was at work, but Sara had to leave every night at 8 latest to take her kids to dance class. She should really start coming home earlier, she didn't feel right leaving Lola all by herself for an hour or two.

Starting the car, Usagi brushed her bangs back and looked at the mirror to see if her makeup had smudged. After making sure her hair was pinned neatly into a thick bun above her head and make up was clean and clear, she turned on the car and sped out of her driveway.

Usagi swore as she cut through cars, traffic was so bad in the morning. She pulled on her black her waist skirt and tagged on her white blouse. Everything had to be right today, she had to be at her best today else her life from now on will be a living hell. The new CEO didn't sound very friendly and she did not want to get on his bad side right from the start. She looked at the time as she pulled into the company's parking lot. _9:05._

She was already 5 minutes late and she didn't even have coffee ready for him. What type of coffee does he like anyways?? Picking up the files and her cell phone, she quickly stepped out of her car, nearly tripping over her black heels. She smoothed out her dress and called Mina.

"Hello?"

"Mina! It's me Usagi"

"Usagi! Where are you! The CEO is already here and he's asking for coffee, get you butt up here now!"

Usagi wailed silently inside. "Oh no is he looking for me?"

"Well he's been asking about where the secretary is, and he said to get you here in 10 minutes or you're fired."

"What!! He can't do that!" Usagi's mouth dropped.

"Oh yes he can, he is the new CEO and he is drop dead gorgeous...anyways get up here now! I can't talk anymore, he's coming over. Usagi you wont' believe this he's got the most gorgeous looking ey---"

"Mina! " Usagi cut her off impatiently. "Please what type of coffee does he like, i will be up in 5"

"Oh apparently black coffee, naked and nude..."

Usagi groaned at the other girl's tone of voice. "Oh Mina, alright gotcha, thanks! I'm coming up now!"

Usagi quickly hung up the phone and ran to the coffee shop downstairs. Grabbing a large plain dark coffee, she ran to the elevator.

Tapping her foot impatiently in the elevator, Usagi stared at her reflection and to her dismay, her bangs had become disleveled and her face flushed.

_Oh well no time to worry...go go go.._Usagi screamed silently, it seemed like forever until the elevator finally opened. Usagi bolted through the doors and down the corrider.

"Usagi!" Usagi turned around and saw Mina waving at her from a cubicle.

"Is he mad?" Usagi panted as she reached Mina's desk.

Mina's eyes were glazed with a grin stretched so big it was unnatural. "No but you better get in there now, tell me what you think after! " Mina winked and quickly sat back down.

Usagi let out a breath and walked quickly over to her desk outside of his office and placed all the paper works on it, and then straightening out her skirt and blouse, coffee in hand she knocked on the door.

"Coming" A deep voice rang out from inside the office.

Usagi's heart skipped a beat, she didn't know why, maybe because she was nervous but there was something nervewracking about this voice.

She opened the door and stepped inside.

A man stood with his back to her looking out the window, paper in hand and ..coffee in the other.

Usagi winced inwardly, he's already gotten coffee for himself.

She cleared her throat awkwardly, before she had the chance to say anything he already beat her to it.

"Miss, I don't know what your old CEO is like, but if you're going to be my secretary, the first thing I expect from you is being on time. If you can't fulfill that duty then you might want to take your leave now. Having said that, I expect my coffee on my table at 9:00 am sharp every morning."

Usagi swallowed what seemed like a large lump that had formed. What was it? What was it about this man's voice that was sending her stomach flipping up to her throat.

"I..I'm sorry." Clearing her throat, she stared at the back of the taller man. " I will remember that. My name is Usagi Tsukino, I will be your secretary from today on. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Standing awkwardly, Usagi waited for the man to turn around and introduce himself. But the man didn't move an inch, the tension in the room suddenly felt so thick she could feel it clogging up her nostrils. _Please..Say something..._Usagi inwardly begged, the man if anything suddenly seemed tense. Had she made him mad already?

The next 10 seconds seemed like forever before the man finally straightened up.

Usagi breathed out a quiet breath of relief, a smile forming on her face ready to properly greet her new CEO. But as the man turned around, Usagi couldn't move an inch. Everything froze, she couldn't think, couldn't even wipe the smile off her face.

"Nice to meet you Miss Tsukino, I'm Mamoru Chiba. I am your new CEO. It will be a pleasure working with you." His voice was smooth and calm but his dark blue eyes pierced through her like a knife.

Usagi stared at the face that she had buried into a tiny corner of her heart, which suddenly seemed to her bursted with a force so huge it bursted her heart along with it.

Usagi froze, she couldn't even look away as Mamoru Chiba's eyes burned through her.

TBC.....

* * *

Author's Note: So i lied once again about the soon update, i am so sorry everyone for making you guys wait so long and thank you so much for waiting haha. I will no longer make false promises about quick updates haha but please maybe one day there will actually finally be quick updates from me. Thank you so much for the reviews haha they are very motivating. Anyways, i hope you all like the update! And i will update...again in a very xxx amount of time.


	16. 16 Intersection

**Chapter 16 – Intersection**

Usagi stared at the man in front of her. She couldn't breathe and she was sure it was because her heart was pumping so hard that all the blood flowing towards her head was clogging up her airway as well.

"It's been a long time Usagi-san" Mamoru stated in a calm quiet voice. "You look well".

Usagi tried swallowing. His voice was cold and clinical. Almost like a non-empathetic doctor informing you of your terminal illness. It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Usagi didn't know what to say.

"Thank you...you look well too" Usagi answered almost automatically. Her brain was in too much of a frenzy. She stared at Mamoru, stared at the nose, the jaw, and the eyes that she had seen in her head over a million times in the past 6 years.

Mamoru looked back at her, but it wasn't with love or the warmth that she remembered. It was with...nothing. Usagi's heart continued pounding while her head tried to register everything. Mamoru looked at her like someone he happened to make eye contact with on the street.

"Thank you, I am well." Mamoru set his papers on the desk, and took a sip of his coffee." I'm glad to see you Usagi-san." He pulled back his chair and sat down. Leaning back in the chair and resting one side of his face on his hand. Mamoru stared at her. "I hope however, that we keep work..as work and it really shouldn't be anything else anyways. I believe you would agree with me on that, wouldn't you?"

Usagi couldn't make sense of anything he was saying. What did he mean? She looked at him.

"Yes ofcourse." She replied. She could hear herself talking. Usagi felt sick. She felt like someone had just poured a bucket of ice water over her. She was shivering so hard on the inside, her body ached weirdly and her brain lagged.

Mamoru nodded and looked down at his paper. "Well I wish you a good day then Tsukino-san, I hope from now on we'll work well together and you will be at work on time."

"I'm very sorry about today..." Usagi heard herself saying again. "It won't happen again, i'll be outside if you need anything". Usagi turned around stiffly, she couldn't feel her hands or legs as she opened the door and walked down the hall towards the washroom. She could vaguely see Mina waving at her from the corner of her eyes trying to get her attention, but she couldn't stop, she felt sick to her stomach.

Usagi pushed the washroom door open and rushed into a stall. She knelt down over the toilet and puked her stomach out. Her heart still pounding so fast that she felt the room spin. Choking on her own vomit, Usagi felt something wet on her cheeks. That was when everything finally seem to come back to her. She felt her eyes burn as hot tears rushed out.

The man she saw in that room was Mamoru Chiba. She had buried that part of her life, or she thought she had. She thought she had buried everything, and she was over it, and she was ready to face life without him and face that it just wasn't meant to be. She wasn't meant for him. But now after seeing him, it's like a hidden bomb, everything blow up. The perfect shield that she had carefully built in the last 6 years over the wound and over that buried corner had exploded the moment she saw him. She wasn't ready. She wasn't ready to face it after all...she wasn't ready at all. Usagi covered her mouth with her hand to silence her choking sobs.

* * *

Mamoru sat in his chair. He took a sip of his coffee. Unwanted emotions swelled in his chest; emotions that have not been stirred for the past 6 years. He's been with plenty of women in the past 6 years. He had thought about serious relationships, but in the end his heart just wouldn't let him open up to them. He's met nice girls that if perhaps before he met Usagi, he would have dated and married. He didn't want to be betrayed again. One look at Usagi, and all the betrayal and hurt came back to him in such a rush it could drive him mad. Perhaps what he didn't want to face was that one look at her had also poked a hole in the one thing that kept his love for hidden..even from himself.

Mamoru slumped in his chair and lowered his head into his arms. "Why now..." He whispered. "Why are you doing this to me Usagi..."

He wouldn't be hurt again, he _couldn't_ be hurt again. The betrayal and hurt she had caused on him and Raye, it had killed him. Even if he could forgive her for hurting him…but he could never forgive her for hurting Raye.

Mamoru clenched his fists. Dammit Usagi! Why! …Why does it have to be him! If it was anyone! God I would have forgiven you. I would let you go…I would never force you if it wasn't me that you wanted to be with… I would have given you freedom even if you didn't want to be part of my family anymore..but why Damon!

She had broken his trust, Raye's trust and hurt both of them deeply. Mamoru closed his eyes against the burning in his eyes. She was so special to him, and Raye had opened up to her, had trusted her!

Mamoru sat there with his head on his arms for he didn't know how long. He had thought of a thousand scenarios of them meeting again. He had pictured her apologizing, running away. He had expected that perhaps Damon had left her and she came back begging for them to take her back in again. He thought he'd be happy if she did come back to his doorstep, but he realized at one point he wasn't happy. He was just more resentful of Damon…and more than anything, maybe he just wanted to see her again.

He was hurting. Every inch of his body hurts. His arms ached to be wrapped around her. Why does his body wish for the impossible? He ached everywhere, but his mind has never been clearer. Perhaps seeing her today finally made him realize. He'll always ache for her, he'll always want her. No matter how much he wants to bury that part, but she was destined to be that part of his life that he'll never be able to bury.

Mamoru sat up slowly and leaned back into his chair. "Mamoru wake up…your life has to go on without her. It wasn't meant to be". He whispered to himself He looked at the closed door. She was sitting behind those doors right now. He felt himself slowly patch over the hole, and felt himself calm down. "Don't ever trust anybody again…right now all that's important is Raye."

The thought of Raye sparked anger in him. He wasn't going to forgive her. He wasn't going to let his body take over him. She will never again..ever be part of his life.

* * *

Author's note:

I will never promise anything about updates anymore hahahaha my words are not believable. But thanks to everyone who's bothered to email me and review. Youuu guysss are the only reason that makes me want to finish this story. You guys are awesome. I hope you like the update ! there will be more coming….who knows whenn..


	17. 17 The Broken

**Chapter 17 – The Broken**

Usagi sat stiffly in her seat. She didn't know how many calls she picked up or appointments she booked, or how much paperwork she did. Her mind was blank; it was as if she had been on auto-pilot.

Usagi lowered her eyes and looked at her hands._ She wanted to bolt….._

She wanted to laugh, even though she thought she was stronger, she was tougher, one look at Mamoru and she wanted to turn and run and never turn back.

What had she been hoping for?

Usagi slowly let out a breath.

It was to be expected, but it wasn't what she was hoping for.

She hoped for his smile, his warmth, his love….

Even though her head knew, the moment she walked away from his life, she had thrown all that away.

Why does it feel so painful?

Usagi closed her eyes. _It's over Usagi._

_He will always be in your heart. Isn't that enough? You'll just have to hide him deep, deep, deep inside. Even if you see him now, nothing will change. _

_He is just someone else now, he's not part of your life anymore. _

Usagi jumped slightly when a hand slammed down on her desk.

Startled out of her thoughts she looked up at the blonde leaning over desk. "Mina…."

"You're awfully strange today, it's not like you to be late in the first place, but to zone out at work?"

Usagi blinked. "Ah..gomen…."

Mina looked at her friend and then sighed. "Don't stress yourself out too much. If you need anything, I'm always here."

Usagi felt a ray of warmth from the girls words. She smiled lightly at the girl in front of her. "I'm ok Mina, really…thank you"

Mina sighed again but smiled back at her. "Well try not to zone out, the New CEO doesn't know you like Frank does, he may not be very tolerant."

Usagi felt another painful thump against her chest. Her face must have shown something.

"Did something happen when you went to see him this morning? You looked awful ever since you came out of his office. " Mina questioned.

"No..nothing happened". Usagi answered quietly.

"He has quite the reputation; so I hear he's very harsh and cold with immorally high standards for his workers." Mina said quietly with a grin on her face. "But they say he is the opposite when it comes to ladies, he changes girlfriends faster than he changes cloth apparently and he has amazing skills when it comes to…you know." Mina giggled quietly to herself.

Usagi smiled. None of the description sounded like the Mamoru she knew.

Mina lowered her head down and whispered quietly. "I heard he's currently dating the famous model, what is her name? Misa Yuki? I heard he personally sponsored a commercial just for her."

Mina sighed. "It is nothing surprising though, with a gorgeous face and body like that and money, I'd say even she probably can't keep him for long"

Just as Mina finished talking, the door to Mamoru's office opened.

Usagi's head immediately snapped up, and her startled gaze met Mamoru's cool one.

"Tsukino-San, I want you to cancel all my scheduled appointments for this afternoon. I have other businesses to attend to." Mamoru said calmly as he walked past her.

"H..Hai" Usagi answered, immediately opening up her calendar with numb hands.

Mamoru stopped just as he walked past her and turned around.

Usagi looked up at him.

Something flickered across his eyes, but it was gone in an instance.

"I expect to see you on time tomorrow, Tsukino-San."

Before Usagi has the chance to answer, Mamoru had already walked away.

* * *

Usagi looked at the small townhouse that she had rented as she parked in her driveway.

Mamoru hadn't returned after that.

She thought about what Mina had told her today, and her heart twinged painfully. She smiled wistfully; she really shouldn't be surprised even if he were married now. After all, it has been 6 years….

Usagi sucked a breath in. She felt strangely calm.

She didn't feel the misery or breakdown she thought she would feel, just a dull ache.

She didn't want to think about anything anymore, she couldn't afford to think of anything anymore now that he was right here beside her.

If she did, she was afraid everything would crumble and then she really would break into pieces. She can only hold onto the tiny bit of control she has and live on like how she always have, and bury him even deeper inside of her.

* * *

Mamoru smiled at the girl sitting across from him. He swerved the wine in the wine glass he held. His other arm resting on the back of his couch and his legs crossed casually.

"Misa". He said softly. "I thought we had this established already."

The girl in front of him blew her hair away from her face and glared at him. "I know, but now I want more".

Mamoru looked at her and smiled again. "I can't give you more."

Misa jumped up and walked over to him, stopping right in front of him and taking his wine glass from him. "Why not" her voice full of frustration.

Mamoru's smile didn't falter. "Because I don't want to." His now empty hand reached out and grabbed her hand pulling her towards him. "I already told you what I want from the beginning."

Misa felt the heat on her cheeks. "I know..but..but I thought you'd change your mind" Mamoru's breath now on her neck.

Mamoru didn't answer, instead he took the wineglass from her hands and set it on the table beside him. He pulled her towards him until she straddled over him.

"M..Mamoru.." Misa mumbled. She wants his love, she wants all of him. But no matter how hard she tried, it didn't seem to reach him and he never gave her promises.

"Why is it so hard for you to treat me seriously" Misa said softly into Mamoru's hair as he kissed her neck. "Why can't I be your only—" Before Misa can finish, Mamoru's lips lapsed over hers and once again she caved in. She stopped talking as Mamoru started taking off her top, forgetting what she wanted to say, she reached over to pull off his tie and unbutton his shirt.

No matter how many times they do this, no matter how hard she tries, he never makes a sound, his expression never changes. Even though her own body was on fire and she could feel his body against hers, it was like he wasn't touching her at all.

* * *

Usagi groaned as she flipped over in bed, feeling chubby arms around her leg.

"Lola" Usagi gently moved her leg and nudged the girl wrapped around it.

The smaller girl reluctantly releases her leg and rolled over mumbling softly.

Usagi reached over and slammed off the alarm_. 7:30am_

Usagi closed her eyes and sighed. She wasn't going to be late today.

Usagi opened her eyes and looked down at the smaller girl. Smiling softly, she reached down and pulled the younger girl up into her arms.

"Usa?" Lola mumbled sleepily, on chubby hand landing on Usagi's face.

"Hai, what are you doing in my bed little monster?" Usagi gently brushed away the silver strands of curls tickling her chin.

"Lola scared, Lola had a nightmare". The smaller girl mumbled into Usagi's chest.

Usagi gently patted the younger girls back, and pulled the blanket up to cover her.

"Next time crawl under the blanket, you'll catch a cold. I have to go to work Lola. Open the door for Sara ok?"

Lola nodded sleepily and curled up.

Usagi smiled down at the younger girl and quickly pecked her chubby cheeks before getting up.

Usagi stared at herself in the mirror; her tired blue eyes stared back at her.

_Let it go_.

When she came home and found Lola sleeping on the carpet using her slippers as a pillow, Usagi felt her heart ache.

She had Lola. She wasn't alone, no matter how much it hurt and how much she didn't want to think about losing Mamoru. She already lost him. It was just not meant to be.

It was impossible for her to forget him, it was impossible for her to pretend he never existed. She accepted it. After 6 years, and seeing Mamoru, she finally realized there was nothing she could do.

Just like there was nothing she could do but leave 6 years ago, she would probably never forget him. But she had to put him away and move on with her life. This was her life now; she had to move forward even if every step drains her. The worst was over 6 years ago.

She had grown stronger, she had forced herself to go back to school, be independent, give up painting, walk away from Mamoru….what else can't she take?

Usagi brushed the bangs away from her eyes, and tied her thick long hair into a bun at the back of her head. _No matter what happens, she'll live through it…_

* * *

Usagi knocked on the office door. Her heart pounded despite everything she told herself.

What should she call him?

"C..Chiba-kun" Usagi stammered.

"Come in".

Usagi hesitated for a second, and then opened the door.

Mamoru was sitting in his usual chair, a girl sat on his desk facing him, her hands laced through one of his hand, playing with his fingers.

Usagi froze for a second. _Ah….._

She swallowed the rising emotion back down. She smiled at them, her expression not betraying anything.

"I brought you coffee." She walked over and gently placed the cup of coffee in front of him. "Sorry to intrude, I'll be outside if you need me." She said softly and turned to leave.

Her heart clenched.

He didn't say one word, she slipped quietly out the door and back into her seat.

Letting out a slow breath, Usagi smiled sadly. _It's ok Usagi…..It's going to be fine._

* * *

Usagi stood up and stretched. She looked down at her watch. 8:38….

She sighed and started packing her things. There had been a lot of work to do; Mamoru's schedule compared to Frank's was a lot busier, and the paper works and other things he had wanted her to complete was the double of her usual amount.

He must be working himself to the ground if she had this much work to do.

After she packed everything, she walked quietly to Mamoru's door.

She knocked lightly.

"Come in".

Usagi opened the door.

Mamoru sat at his desk, piles of paperwork and folder stacked in front of him. His reading glasses slightly sliding off.

Usagi felt another twinge. _He used to sit at the kitchen table and read newspaper like this…_

Mamoru looked up at her.

Usagi averted her gaze and looked away.

"Um..I finished all the paperwork you asked for, they're all sorted already." Usagi said quietly, handing Mamoru the folders, looking down towards his desk.

"Thank you". Mamoru took the folders from her.

They were both quiet.

Usagi hesitantly looked up at him. Mamoru looked back at her through his reading glasses.

Usagi's heart pounded loudly against her chest.

She quickly averted her gaze again.

"Is it alright if I go home now? Is there anything else you need me to do before I leave ."

Usagi quietly asked.

"No, that's all. I'll see you tomorrow Tsukino-San."

Usagi looked up again and nodded.

She looked at Mamoru's grey eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow .." She said softly and turned and closed the door behind her.

Usagi walked quickly out of the office and into the parking lot.

Once she was in the safety of her car, Usagi buried her face into her palms.

She felt so drained….

* * *

Mamoru sat heavily into his chair, and pressed his palm into his temple to calm the throbbing.

It had taken all his energy today to keep his composure in front of her.

When she had walked into his room this morning, her tired blue eyes made his heart ache.

He remembered her light blue eyes; they drew him in especially when she smiled. Now, she looked almost guarded and tired.

The wariness in her eyes pulled on his heart.

Why did he still let himself feel like this?

Deep down, he wanted to ask her, ask her how shes been doing for the past 6 years.

At the same time, he was angry, angry with her, and angry at himself.

He had no reason to worry, with Damon by her side, how can she not be well? Financially, Damon would have no problem supporting her.

Then why was she here? Working till this late to keep up with this job?

Mamoru closed his eyes.

_She probably wanted to pass time. _

Anger flared inside of him again as he thought of Ray.

She may here to pass time; Ray had been working herself to the ground for the past few years. She had gotten over Damon, but it seemed like she couldn't open herself up again.

It was his fault.

His fault for taking Usagi in.

He had broke his family.

* * *

To be continued….


End file.
